We are not alone
by jessesgirl29
Summary: A breakfast club fanfic, starting where the movie finishes. Will mostly focus on the relationships between AndyAllison and ClareJohn. Please review. Chapter 18 now up!
1. Saturday evening

**We are not alone**

Disclaimer – As already covered by everybody else, I own nothing. The story and everything in it belong to john Hughes.

The story picks up where the film left off, the characters going through their emotions following what had happened that day. Enjoy.

**Saturday**

John bender hadn't felt like going home after detention. He felt a buzz, and knew for certain going anywhere near his old man would destroy that. Oh no, he wanted to hang onto this feeling.

He physically hated his father, and was determined, more than anything that he would never end up like him. He knew that he put up defences and was considered a criminal, someone not to be involved with, but he wasn't too far down the path that he couldn't see his actions were doing him no good. Bender clenched his fists in frustration, how could anybody change when he had Vernon, his dad, his mom, everybody on his back telling him much of a waste of space he was. Worthless, no good, disrespectful, lazy…the list was endless. It was so hard to change when everybody was so sure you were a lost cause.

With no car, and no place to hang out he walked around the town of shermer for an hour or so until he found himself in an empty park. Settling down on a bench, he drew his knees up to his chin and curled into a sort of ball.

He had been to A LOT of detentions but none had ever played out like todays. He fingered the diamond earring gracing his earlobe and made a mental note to hide it when he got home. It was the only thing he owned that was of any beauty, and besides it was a gift from Clare. That was one thing his old man wouldn't be taking from him.

Clare…He had never met a girl like that. He looked up and noticed it was clouding over, with his luck it would start pouring any minute. He put down his feet and wrapped his coat tight around him. Lighting a cigarette, he stared of into the distance, and started to think of Clare. That morning he had thought nothing of her, just another poor little rich girl. Now, sure her surroundings were a little grander but she was just as lost as he was, as any of the breakfast club. They had found a little part of them in each other, and John knew what had happened was special. Even if when Monday came and nothing changed, they all still had that day. Between them they had broken down the walls that they had so carefully been building and bared their souls.

He thought about the kiss they had shared. No girl had ever kissed him with so much tenderness. Sure he had 'considered' many girls in his time. But none came close to Clare. He couldn't even compare them, she was special, and as he got up and started to walk once more, he wondered if anything more could ever develop between them. After all, by Clare's own admittance, she would ignore him and stick with her narrow minded little crowd of bitches. She was so much more than that, thought Bender, above them all.

Thinking about the possibility that nothing may ever happen between them, his heart grew a little heavy, and as if Mother Nature knew what he was thinking, the rain began to fall.

Clare was also braving the elements. She couldn't think clearly in her house, it was too much like a show home. Exquisetely decorated by the best interior designers, she was hardly allowed to touch anything. God forbid she sat on the silk upholstered sofa, or walk along the mohair carpets. Needing space to think, to digest the days events, she headed for the garden. She grabbed a blanket from the conservatory, and went outside to settle into a lounge chair. So preoccupied was she, that she didn't even notice the grey skies and lightly falling rain.

She pushed her hair out of her eyes and sighed. She had taken the remaining earring out to avoid questions from her father. But she couldn't help a small smile creeping across her face as she thought about who owned the other one now.

'John bender' she whispered. She bit her lip and remembered the kiss. Her first. It was short but oh so sweet, and represented more to her than just a kiss. It was to be a new start.

She had been awakened to how ignorant she really was today, and with her newfound wisdom, that lesson was not going to be wasted. She had realised for the first time how unhappy she really was. What good was popularity, when you had no real friends? When she was such a bitch, judging people by status and wealth and ignoring what was important, and that was what was within. She didn't quite know how her 'friends' would take the new Clare, but then again she wasn't entirely sure that she cared. Perhaps she could re-educate then? As quickly she thought it, that suggestion was dismissed with a rueful smile. Especially when they saw her with John Bender. She knew her so-called friends wouldn't have the mental capacity to see past john's reputation and see him for the good person he really was. Would anything even happen between them?

That really was down to him. She knew that he had his own demons to overcome, and besides, she would ruin his bad boy reputation. Her head was swimming.

She was a headstrong girl, but it would take some kind of guts to break free from the group she was part of. She didn't doubt for a moment though it was what she needed to do, she had been unhappy for a long time.

Clare heard her mother screaming at her Father from within the house. God, she hated her mother. Clare was even staying in on a Saturday night, in hopes they wouldn't argue about it, but as she always did, her mom found something to yell at her dad about. Clare could sort of understand why her Mother was so unhappy, she had married for money not love, and had realised too late the unhappiness that can bring. The same thing would probably have happened to Clare, and it would have been all too easy. She didn't have any respect for her father, How could she? Clare could do anything she wanted and her dad would not utter a word, so keen was he to keep Clare on side. But he was giving her less credit than she deserved, she was perfectly aware of what was going on, and hated him for it. Would it kill him to treat like an adult? More than anything she hated being ammunition for her parent's arguments.

The rain started to fall heavier, and although it felt so good, like she was being washed clean somehow, she decided it was probably time to move. Besides, the Ralph Lauren outfit she still had on from earlier was dry clean only. She headed for the house, and when she got there stood by the living room door for a moment listening to her mom belittle her dad to a friend on the phone. Deciding she couldn't deal, she ran upstairs. She reached her bedroom and removed all the wet clothing and drew a hot bubble bath. Relaxing into it, she started to think of the only thing that could make her smile…John.

Across town, Brian was lying on his bed. A pile of books lay all around, and he knew to recover from the F he had received in shop, he needed to do some serious studying.

In particular, he wanted to retake the shop assignment and see if he could do better, perhaps Bender could help him. As soon as he thought that, Brian laughed softly, friends with a criminal. He could see his friends taking that well, laughing harder now; he thought how he was going to explain to Larry that Andrew was a good guy after all. Larry and his sore buns wouldn't like that.

Brian realised he was laughing out loud, and stopped in case his mom overheard. She'd probably think he was on drugs or something, although, little did she know. His parents had such a cow when they found out their 'perfect son' had detention. He had told them it was for failing shop, didn't mention the gun. He had borrowed the gun from Wyatt's older brother, didn't tell them why. Wyatt was one of his oldest friends, fellow member of the Maths, physics and Latin clubs. 'Fellow brain' thought Brian, although as an afterthought, he realised he should know better than to push labels onto anyone anymore. He yearned to go out and do something, anything, but he was grounded. He felt as if he had all this excess energy brewing inside him, and was finding impossible to sit still.

The rain thrashed against his window, and it sounded like a storm was brewing. It was unusual weather for March, especially as it had been fairly nice for the past week. Deciding he really had nothing else to do, Brian picked up a textbook and began to read, after all, nothing to do when your locked in a vacancy right? Yet he found it almost impossible to concentrate. His thoughts turned to Monday. He and Allison had sworn that they would never ignore anybody, yet Andy and Clare were a different story. He understood that today had changed them both, yet knew they operated in different social circles. In particular he thought about Andy and Allison, she had looked so different after Clare had made her over. He hoped that Andy would treat her right, after being ignored for so long, she deserved to be adored by someone.

Andy was thinking the exact same thing. His father had saw him kissing her, and her stealing his patch. He had sat through an entire lecture about he shouldn't give things like that away to just any pretty face.

Andy just didn't listen to him. He had developed a way to drown out anything his father said to him these days, after all, none of it was good.

He was in his room getting ready for stubbys party, although he didn't feel much like partying. He guessed that Clare wouldn't be there, and knew for sure nobody else from the breakfast club would be. He just knew how it would be. All his jock buddies getting drunk, checking out the cheerleaders, other students puking in the pool…like every other damn party. And he was getting bored of it.

After a quick snack of some tacos, a bag of chips, a bag of cookies and a plate of his mom's brownies he still didn't feel like going. He thought about going by Allison's, and found her address in the phone book. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he thought of her as she looked this afternoon. Who knew such a beautiful face was under all that hair. And that perfect kiss, for him it had just stopped time, she had understood him better than anybody else, and he knew she would never try and tell him what to do.

He laughed, perhaps he should just go to the party, cut loose and have a good time. Yeah, that's what he would do. He decided that he wouldn't drink so he could take his car. His dad had driven him this morning, after taking his car away for punishment. Something about, how no college would give a scholarship to a discipline case.Thinking about his father left a nasty taste in his mouth. His mind made up, Andy grabbed the keys from where he knew they were hidden, ran outside, got into his car and headed out of the drive, walking quickly in case his old man realised he was spliting. He climbed into the car, already soaked after just running the short distance from the front door to the driveway, He turned the key, started the ignition, and drove off.

He had planned on going to the party, but found himself turning towards Allisons house….

Allison was in the kitchen with her parents. As usual neither of them acknowledged her, and made no comment when she made a picked onion and Jelly sandwich. She had found that she had developed an immunity to even the weirdest food combinations, and recently she was doing weirder and weirder things to grab her parent's attention.

She felt invisible, when her dad picked her up after detention, he didn't comment at all on her new look, didn't notice that she was kissing Andy. Any other father, she thought bitterly, would have asked her ten thousand questions. She had taken out the hair band, feeling a bit too exposed but decided to stick with Clares make up. She had to admit, it did look better than that 'Black shit'.

Grabbing her sandwich and some juice, she headed upstairs to her bedroom. Allison was proud of how she had decorated her bedroom. As an aspiring artist she had painted different murals and scenes over all the walls. And on the ceiling was a mini universe, painted with neon paints, and decorated with luminous stars. One of her favourite things to do was lie down in total darkness and just gaze at it. She planned to go to art college one day, live in a loft in New York, escape this town and her old self.

She glanced at the time; 9.30, every other student at shermer high was out enjoying their Saturday night, and what was Allison doing? nothing. Even though some wonderful things had happened today, some things never changed.

Allison opened her journal and started to think about today. She wanted to put something in there to remember today by. She reached for her bag and rummaged in it for Andy's patch. She figured if what Clare said was true, and he would never speak to her again, at least she would have that to remember him by. She sighed as she thought of Andy, no guy had ever looked at her like that, and it was all so simple, some make up and a change of clothes. That had never occurred to Allison before, after all what was the point of looking nice if nobody ever appreciated it. She got up and went across to her closet. She frowned, all black, all shapeless, and all designed to make sure she never stood out in any way. She considered going shopping tomorrow, but remembered it was Sunday, so instead made a mental note to go after school on Monday.

Today, undoubtedly was one of the best experiences of Allison's life. She had never managed to form friendships with any of her peers. Before today she had always thought it easier to keep herself to herself, to do exactly as she pleased. But now, just eight hours, in a detention she should never have been at anyway, changed all that. Allison had never been a believer in fate, but she had to admit, it felt like she was meant to have been there today. Everybody, the popular rich girl, to the troublemaker has issues, and funnily enough Allison found herself liking everybody there, and opening up like she had never before. But she wasn't deluded enough to imagine a friendship beyond today. The cynic in her had returned, it would take more than eight hours of bonding to repair the years of neglect she had endured.

A clap of thunder jolted her out of her thoughts. She shut the light off and sat in total darkness admiring the lightning. She pulled a blanket from her bed and wrapped it tight around her shoulders. Allison couldn't understand people that were afraid of thunderstorms, she thought them beautiful. Sat under a whirling universe and looking at the beautiful light show outside her window, she felt temporally at peace.

Andy could hardly see for the rain lashing down upon his car. Allison lived quite a way across town from him and he admitted to himself that he was kinda lost. Then by some divine intervention, out of the corner of his eye, he could make out a street sign. His heart leaped as he checked the bit of paper he had torn from the phone book, it was Allison's street.

He drove along slowly trying to make out the numbers on the houses, and finally he pulled up outside Allison's.

He sat in his car for a while looking at the house. It was nice, white, not overly expensive looking but certainly respectful. The garden was well kept and flowers bloomed. It occurred to Andy how inappropriate the house was for the misery that existed within.

He frowned, and at that moment realised he hadn't really thought this plan out. Even though it was a Saturday, a look at his watch told him it was 10.15 already. Besides that, a storm was raging and in his haste he forgot to grab an umbrella.

Andy turned the ignition off, He had come all this way, and was determined to see Allison, no storm was going to stop him.

He treaded carefully around the outside of the house, trying to make out a window that could be hers, which was difficult when the entire upstairs was shrouded in darkness. Finally at the back of the house he spotted her window. It had to be, squinting, he could just make out a purple feather dream catcher fluttering lightly from within. That had to be it.

Allison had been sat in the same position for nearly an hour. Although her room was so peaceful, she could still hear the television from downstairs and her parent's chatter. Just as she was contemplating getting up, she heard a rapping on her window. She wrote it off as just the thunder, but then it happened again…

Andy really hoped this was her window, every inch of him was soaked, his clothing stuck tight to his skin, rain running off his hair, down his nose and unto his face. And quite frankly, he was getting pretty worried about standing out in this lightening, after all, he had a wrestling meet next week. He carried on throwing pebbles…

Allison couldn't contain her curiosity any longer and got up to look out the window. She let out a large squeal, and opened her window, "sporto?" Allison bellowed disbelivingly

"Allison!" Andy looked so pathetic, yet, thought Allison still gorgeous. She couldn't contain her grin and shouted down to him;

"What are you doing here?"

Andy smiled and yelled back _"_Getting wet, can I come in?"

Allison motioned to the back door and ran downstairs to let him in. she opened the door wondering if she had fallen asleep and this was just was just some whacked out dream. However the kiss Andy delivered when he was let in assured her that this was no dream. It was perfect, perfect reality. He pushed her hair back from her face, rained little kisses upon her eyes, her forehead her nose. It didn't even bother Allison that he was soaking wet and left a little puddle where he stood. Suddenly Andy pulled slightly back and looked at Allison with worried eyes.

"What about your parents?" he asked her. Allison rolled her eyes, had he learned nothing?

In reply Allison took his hand and led him into the Reynolds's living room. George and Sharon Reynolds were sat on the sofa watching the television. To prove her point Allison and Andy stood behind the sofa for a full minute, and Andy was amazed as neither parent flinched. He felt Allison take his hand and lead him upstairs, leaving large wet footprints as he went.

At the top of the stairs, Allison pointed out her bedroom;

"Go ahead", she told Andy, "I'll be right there"

Andy walked into the darkened room, and after fumbling about for a while located a light switch. He looked around Allison's room in awe. It was a masterpiece, he decided. Covering one wall was a sunset scene, a red sky fading into a blue and white sea. On another wall, a forest scene, decorated with tiny fairies and birds. So different to anything else he had ever looked at, but still so wonderful. He noted the dream catcher and smiled softly, his eyes went to the ceiling and saw that it was painted with little whirls and decorated with stars. Entering this room was like stepping into another universe.

Allison entered the room, after pausing momentarily in the doorway gazing in wonder at the sight of Andy stood in her room. In her room! She walked towards him and handed him some old clothes that belonged to her father.

"The bathrooms that way if you wanna get changed_"_ she said.

Andy remerged some time later, and joined Allison where she was sat on the floor with her back against the bed. They sat in silence for a while until Allison broke it. "So.." she began

"what am I doing here?" Andy finished for her, smiling slightly

"yeah" she replied shyly

Andy took a deep breath " Well, I got home and my olds started on me again. I couldn't stay there any longer, and I couldn't get you outta my head. I'm sorry if I'm not supposed to be here, and I know, we only met today, but you kinda feel like my sanctuary. The only person that really understands me, I just…"

"I know" Allison had spoken so softly, Andy had only just heard her.

He shivered slightly, she pulled a blanket over both of them, and lay her head upon his shoulder. They sat like that for a while, both listening to the rhythmic beating of the rain outside. Around midnight, Andy thought he should be going. He went to get up.

"Well, I'd better be going" he said.

Allison looked distressed, "No! Please, just stay, just for tonight, I don't want to alone"

He could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Of course, of course I will" he murmured to her. Fully clothed she climbed into bed, and he followed. Tonight wasn't about sex, it was about not being alone anymore and they both knew it. He climbed under the duvet with her, and she placed her head next to his on the pillow. Lying on their sides, face to face, they both let their troubles go and fell asleep.

Allison awoke first. The first thing she noticed was that the rain had stopped, replaced by a beautiful spring morning. She lay perfectly still, transfixed with Andy's face, the rise and fall of his chest as he slept on. She really wanted to grab her sketchbook and draw him, but she didn't want to risk waking him. She could hardly believe it, if somebody had told her yesterday morning, that today she would be waking up with Andrew Clarke she would have thought them crazy…yet here she was. What a weird world.

As if he sensed her watching him, Andy's eyes slowly opened and a lazy smile crept across his lips. Allison smiled right back.

"Hey" she whispered.

"Hey. What time is it?" Andy asked. Allison looked over at the alarm clock on her bedside table.

"It's 6.45" she replied.

Andy frowned "I really have to go, my moms probably going crazy by now"

"I understand" Allison said, almost as an afterthought she asked "What's going to happen tomorrow?"

"I don't know" Andy frowned "But I don't want you to worry, I'm not letting you go"

He climbed out of Allison's bed and retrieved his clothes from the heater where they had been drying. He turned to Allison and smiled;

"I hope your not shy" he said, starting to take the loaned clothes off.

Allison gasped and pulled the duvet over her head, from underneath she laughed "Tell me when your done"

After a minute Andy pulled the covers from over her head, leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow"

Allison crept downstairs with him and showed him to the front door, she watched him walking to his car, and stood for a minute admiring how gorgeous it was this early in the morning. She might come out and sketch it later.

When Andy had driven off, Allison returned to bed. Lying in her cocoon, she suddenly realised, for the first time ever, she couldn't wait for school tomorrow.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Please review, I'm a first time author, and apologise if it shows too badly. If it's okay, I'll carry on to Monday with john/clare.**


	2. monday monday

Monday morning

"That's it," thought Brian "I quit". It was 4.30am on Monday morning, and try as he might Brian just couldn't relax or sleep. It was so warm that the sweat poured from him and the preppy pyjamas his mom had bought were stuck to his back. His sheets were twisted all around him and he was absolutely itching to get up and do something. The longer he lay here the more agitated he could feel himself becoming. His leg was starting to twitch, it was a nervous habit he'd had since forever. His room was pretty small; his little sister got the bigger room. His mom had argued that girls need more space than boys. Brian couldn't understand this; he was the one that needed space for this awards and telescope. But that was just the way it was in the Johnston household. It was still dark, but with a hint of sunrise. Shadows from the streetlight were cast around the room taunting Brian. He couldn't get up, he knew that. His mom heard everything and would be on his case for making noise. He couldn't do anything out of type. "Bender was right," he thought resignedly "I am a parents wet dream."

Brian decided to just accept his fate, untangling himself from the covers, he arranged them neatly, and lay on top of them awaiting sunrise. Brian sat up and took a quick look out of the window, the world seemed like a totally different place at this hour. The sky was black with tinges of red shining through. The minutes seemed to drag by as if in slow motion. Time was suspended and Brian had no place to go.

Of course, he knew perfectly well why he couldn't sleep. It was Monday and he was too nervous about going to school and seeing the rest of breakfast club. It was such a unique situation Brain kept changing his mind about what would probably happen. His sensible side told him nothing would change, he had been told as much. But the eternal optimist in him thought perhaps they could all be friends. Brian wasn't short of friends, he had plenty in the Math club, the Latin club etc. But he wasn't close to any of them, until Saturday he had been convinced that nobody had been feeling as alone as he was. And to discover he wasn't alone was a revelation, it would be such a pity to let that bond go to waste.

Brian pulled himself out of his thoughts and saw that it was 5.30. He had been thinking about this for a whole hour. Trying to ignore the nervous knot in his stomach, Brian decided just half and hour more in bed, then it would be an okay hour to start getting ready.

Clare Standish groaned and hit the snooze button for the third time. She really didn't want to get up. Bed was so cosy and warm and safe and the thought of school was just …argh….a nightmare.. Clare didn't need to get up anytime soon, she always set her alarm clock early so she would have plenty of time to get ready and look her best for school. Today was different though, Clare didn't see the point in looking her best when she was heading toward certain social suicide. Was it really worth it? Did she really need to ask that, just to think of john made her happy, like she hadn't felt in a long time. Almost like she was glowing. Her stomach did turns as she thought of his long dark hair falling against her face as they kissed. And she didn't even want to think about what he had did when he was hiding under the desk from Vernon last Saturday, Because that did even weirder things to other parts of Clares anatomy. It was 6.30. Clare sat up and looked around the room. Her room was absolutely beautiful, every little girls dream, four-poster bed with canopy's all around. Her bedroom was large and decorated in pinks and whites. French windows that opened out onto a very small balcony. There was a large dressing table that at present was strewn with clothes and discarded make up. On the walls hung pictures of Clare and her so called friends over the years. And finally double doors facing the windows, opened up to reveal a vast walk in closet. Most of the things in there were brand new, Clare could never be seen in anything 'last season'.

Clare got up and opened the curtains to reveal a beautiful Monday morning. "I hope that's a good sign" she thought to her self. After a quick shower, Clare threw on her robe and headed downstairs for breakfast. Her dad had already left for work, and Clares mother was never up this early. Noticing the empty wine bottle by the sink, Clare's heart sank. She had noticed that her mother was drinking more and more lately, john didn't realise how much of a nerve he had hit when he had told her to go home to her rich drunk mother. Still, with his father if anybody knew what drunken parents were like, it was him.

Clare sat in the kitchen for longer than she knew she should. Her body was resisting going to school, every fibre of her being telling to stay home where she was safe. But she had made excuses and stayed in all weekend. You couldn't escape reality forever. Clare grabbed some orange juice and a croissant and headed upstairs to get changed. After putting on some light make up, she picked an elegant yet simple outfit, a pink skirt that fell past her knees, and a white blouse. Feeling that she perhaps looked a bit too preppy Clare added some bright bangles to accessorize. She picked up the one lone earring and put it on. A sign to john that she wanted more. That she wouldn't go back. As she was picking up some books, she heard a car beep from downstairs on the driveway. It was Clare's friends picking her up, and as Clare ran down the stairs, her nervousness disappeared, only to be replaced with the trivial question of how she was going to get to school from now on.

Andy was in school an hour early. He had some nervous tension that he wanted to work off the gym. He did some stretches and a bout of running, but he couldn't shake of the feeling of anticipation. He would see Allison today. He wasn't nervous about anything really, just impatient to see her. He wasn't really close friends with any of the jocks, didn't like how they could so some of the things they did, picked on individuals weaker than themselves. That wasn't Andy, he had tortured himself over ragging on Larry Lester. The kid that didn't deserve to be an outlet for Andy's frustration. He had already been made to apologise by Vernon, but decided to look for Larry today anyway, just to give an apology that came from him.

When he had showered and got changed he walked out of the dressing room, and saw pupils slowly leaking into school. He grabbed a can of coke from the vending machine and sat outside in hopes of seeing Allison.

Andy would be waiting a long time.

Allison was agonising over her hair and make up. Checking the clock, she knew she had already missed the bus she needed and would have catch the next one in 15 minutes time, which would make her late for homeroom.

Like Brian, Allison had also had a sleepless night. She was seriously thinking that she might be falling in love. Before Saturday Andy had never noticed Allison in school, and now today he would be seeking her out.

"_Speaking of which.."_ she thought. She was agonising over what to wear to school. She didn't want to succumb totally to Clares image, Allison had always thought of herself as individual and didn't want to start coping everybody so she could fit in. Although even she had to admit though, she had totally let her appearance go lately. She had a pretty decent figure and had been hiding it under black shapeless clothes. Working with what she had, Allison wore a long denim skirt, which she had frayed at the bottom, and a black short sleeved t. She pulled a white belt on, and did her hair pulled back with the white hair band like Clare had showed her. She analysed herself in the mirror and laughed. She could almost pass for normal, were it not for the odd socks and converse she was wearing.

She grabbed her bag and a jacket and ran straight out of the door.

John Bender stomped purposefully across a field on his way to school.

"_I'm acting like a fucking fag_," He thought to himself "_I haven't been early to school since_…" Since so long he couldn't actually recall. He was sporting a new bruise on his forehead. He could just about cover it up with his hair, and if anybody noticed he could just spin some yarn about a punk that got in this way. Only the breakfast club knew where his injuries came from. This particular bruise was the result of a Sunday morning hang over his father was suffering. John got in the way of the TV or something. All logical reasons that been exhausted long ago, John was being abused and there was no excuse, just painful reality.

Sometimes john got scared thinking about the future. He wasn't a very good student; he got good grades in shop, but struggled with anything academic. He had smarts; he could manipulate and read people easily. Anything requiring specific knowledge however, was too much of a struggle, so John didn't usually bother. But he knew if he wanted to escape his parents he needed something to fall back on. He had recently been thinking about carpentry. He smiled to himself, something had sure changed if he was thinking about his future. The only things that usually preoccupied john were ways to avoid going home, and where his next joint was coming from.

Approaching the school he saw students milling around.

"_Damn,"_ John frowned, what the hell was he going to do? His crowd wouldn't even be outta bed yet. As he stomped nearer to the entrance he spotted Andy sitting on the grass looking kinda lonesome.

"_so sporto,"_ he sat down "_welcome to Monday_"


	3. The day begins

**Notes : This is just a short filler chapter. I'm starting to experiment a bit with dialogue so bear with me. Thank you to everybody that has reviewed, Can't tell you how much I appreciate it. Apologise in advance for slow updating because I have some exams at the moment, but I am determined to complete this story. Thanks. ;)**

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Later on Monday morning:**

Brian was frozen to the spot. Wide eyed, he pinched his arm and blinked. Nope, he definitely wasn't dreaming, John and Andy were sat together. On the lawn outside Shermer High, in public, in full view of... well everybody. Andy was in a Shermer High tracksuit, cross-legged and looking disappointed. John was sat fidgeting with a bandana that was tied to one of his combat boots. Brian edged nearer, trying to hear what they were saying without being seen. Crouching behind a tree he could just about make them out.

"How come your early anyway? I don't mean to rag on you but."

John cut Andy short with a smirk "Real easy," he shrugged, "Gotta keep Vernon on his toes, just when he thinks he has me figured out, time to change tactics, start a revelation, be on time"

Andy raised a knowing eyebrow "So, things are bad at home huh?"

John smiled sadly "Yeah, how unusual right?" Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, john tried to shift the focus from his issues onto Andy's.

"Anyways," added john "What's up with you? Your old man start again?"

Andy shook his head. "Nah, well he's always on my case about something, I'm just waiting for someone, and they're late."

"A chick?" John suddenly perked up. Andy looked reluctant.

"Ah come on Sporto, spill. Help me out, my life wont seem such a drag, if you tell me all your shit." He elbowed Andy encouragingly. "Come on!"

"It's Allison," Andy paused and sighed. "We got together after detention Saturday, and I let her know that I was serious about really wanting to get to know her, and"

"Getting to know her, that what you kids call it these days?" John quipped, unable to help himself. Andy was not looking amused. "Sorry," said John, suppressing a smile, "please continue" he said, with mock graciousness

Andy looked slightly pissed off, but despite himself he could feel his mood lightening.

"You're a dumbass," He shot a look at John "I was just saying that I saw Allison, I thought she felt the same, I thought I would wait out here for her, but she hasn't showed so far. Unless like she saw me and bolted, or…"

"Man, you gotta lighten up" John shook his head at Andy, Geez, he'd fallen hard. He would usually laugh at him, but after the weekend he had had, John understood perfectly. "Did it not occur to you, the girl has a couple of minutes yet. You never noticed her before Saturday, what if she's always late. What if she's sick, What if her ride has broken down?" He looked wide-eyed at Andy "What if…what if she's dead sporto" He looked down pretending to be sad and started sniggering. One look at poor Andy's face, and he knew he shouldn't be messing round with him. "Chill, she'll show."

"Yeah I guess," Andy suddenly heard a cough. If he didn't know better he could have sworn, it came from the direction of a tree…

"Did you hear that, or am I smoking too much pot?" John frowned and looked around. He glanced at Andy told him to be quiet. "Shhhhhhh"

John stood up, and straightened his jacket and pulled a mock tough pose. Walking in comedy slow motion toward the tree, he heard another cough. Who the hell was that? He looked round, and saw the culprit

"Hey! Big bri, what's up man, why you behind a tree, dude?"

"Erm," Brian looked at his shoes. "you uh, looked like you were having a private conversation and I didn't want to, um, intrude"

John looked amused "So you hid and listened instead? Whatever, come on" He motioned for Brian to come sit with them. Andy looked up and nodded at Brian.

"What's up man?" Said Andy.

"Nothing is up," Started Brian. John couldn't keep the smile from his face. "How come, how come, uh, you two are sat out here this early."

"What?" said John, "do you all really find it that unlikely that I'm on time for school. Is it that impossible that I am just so eager to learn…like stuff?"

Brian and Andy looked at other and said in unison "Yeah"

"I see your point"

Brian looked around "To everybody else, the fact that us three are sitting here must look pretty weird"

John, looking rather unbothered about it nodded. Andy was too caught up in thoughts of Allison to even register who he was sitting with. There was no awkwardness between the three of them. Well, Brian was awkward but then, he always was. They sat in companionable science waiting for the first bell.

Ruth and Amanda had noticed how Clare was on the ride to school. Usually Clare was full of stories, gossip about other students, and outrageous antics from the soap opera that was her parent's marriage. But today she was silent. They looked from one to the other.

"Clare, what's up?" ventured Ruth.

Clare suddenly snapped out the funk that she was in and searched her brain fast for an excuse.

"Uh, time of the month" Clare held her stomach and prayed that she looked convincingly pained. "cramp"

"Oh yeah, we should have known. You do look rather drained. I thought you were just going for the pale and interesting look." Amanda, whilst stunning, did not have a reputation as a brain. She wasn't dumb exactly, just prone to being an airhead every now and again. She just figured it was like her mom said. Whenever she got upset about her grades, her mom told her that God couldn't bless her stunning looks and intelligence because that would be unfair to everybody else. She should be happy with what she had. What she had was a body to die for, a waiting list of dates and a D average.

Clare looked at her astounded. "I look drained?" She knew that she had had a tough weekend but she hadn't thought it would show THAT much. Apparently she was wrong.

"Relax, I have the most fabulous foundation, We'll brighten you up in no time" Ruth pulled up in front of the school, and started to rummage in her handbag for the make up. "I know you don't feel like making much of an effort at this time of the month, but don't worry, you'll be looking gorgeous in no time. Good enough to show your face around here anyway." She smiled brightly at Clare as if she was saving her life.

"Thanks" muttered Clare more sarcastically than she had intended.

"Oh. My. God." Amanda pointed toward the school entrance.

Clare looked up. What could it possibly be now, she thought, "Broke a nail?"

Then she followed Amanda's gaze and understood immediately.

"What?" Ruth demanded to know what they were looking at. She hated being left out. What she saw was Andrew Clarke. Ruth had such a crush on him. He was delectable. Then she saw who he was sat with. John Bender, the local rebel without a cause. Ruth shuddered, that boy was bad news. Always covered in cuts and bruises, he must be such a thug. Lowlife stoner. She didn't recognise the other boy, he might have been one of the brains, looked that way. She was willing John to get away from Andy, as if he might infect him with a disease or something. Andy was so nice, she thought, probably too much so to tell them to move. "Luckily", she thought, getting out of the car, "I don't have that problem."


	4. The greatest gift

**Note: I wasn't really sure where to take this chapter, so I hope its okay. As it turned out, it kind of wrote itself. Again, thank you to everybody that has reviewed. Also, I apologise for any inconsistencies within the story. I'm British so you'll excuse me for getting any American terms wrong, or anything about high school etc….**

Claire thought her heart would burst. Had she not been nervous, the sight of her and Amanda sticking their heads as far as they could out of Ruth's car window might have been funny. It hadn't occurred to either of them to actually get out of the car and have a look. She held her breath as Ruth approached Andy. Involuntarily she covered her eyes with her hands and peeped out from between her fingers. This wouldn't be good.

John was still sat on the lawn sandwiched between Andy and Brian. Nobody had said anything in a while, but he could sense Andy's anticipation growing, as more of the morning passed without sight of Allison. Seriously, the guy needed to chill. Getting his tights in a bunch like that. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a chick walking toward them urgently. He checked her out, nice rack, couldn't see the ass, but he bet it was a fine one, all in all not bad. She didn't even come close to Claire though. She was focused on Andy and looked kind of mad come to think about it, talk about women on mission. Behind her he could see a vision of black hair and denim also running toward them. He squinted, it looked like Allison. He looked again, yep it was Allison. It dawned on him that this could be a potentially difficult situation, should the first chick really be heading toward Andy. Brilliant. Usually, he had to provoke people to get his drama, but not this morning. He should come to school early more often. A wide grin on his face, he sat back and waited for the bitch fight to begin. This would be good.

As Andy came more and more into sight, Allison ran faster. She thought her heart might burst though a mixture of exhilaration, happiness, love, and nervousness. In her haste, she barged into some girl she vaguely recognised as one of Clare's gang. It didn't slow her down, and although it was probably very rude, she didn't stop to apologise. She kept running.

Ruth stopped walking. Who the hell was that bitch? Nobody, but nobody ran into her, and then didn't even apologise. It was just basic good manners right? Wrong, she thought. Some people have no class. Regaining her senses, she scanned the lawn for her previous target and looked up just in time to see…

A big goofy smile spread across Andy's face. Allison ran toward him at full force and didn't stop. He had stood up to greet her and she had bowled into him with such force that she knocked both of them over onto the grass. She laid clumsy kisses all over his face and he wasn't holding anything back either.

Aware that half the student population of Shermer were watching them, Andy and Allison composed themselves and sat up.

"Hey Brian, John" Allison acknowledged the other members of the breakfast club that were sat on the grass.

Brian was speechless. He hadn't even seen Andy and Allison kiss after detention Saturday, so what was going on? This simply wasn't logical. But where was the logic in love? He couldn't stop looking at them, the look of giddy happiness and relief on Andy's face, and the lovelorn expression Allison was sporting. In the distance he heard the first bell ring.

"Hey guys, the bell is ringing. I gotta run. See you later?" Brian got up, dusted himself off and headed in the direction of the entrance.

"Uh, yeah sure. Catch you later." Andy was so preoccupied he hardly heard Brian.

"Bye Brian" Allison called after him. Brian waved back and flashed her a toothy grin.

John continued to sit. He wouldn't outwardly admit it, but he was thrilled for Ally and Andy. Gave him hope that Claire might give him a second look. He needed a smoke, it was too early in the morning for emotion. He nodded at Andy and Allison, then got up and headed towards the bleachers around the back of the school.

Andy turned to Allison. "We have to go to class too"

"I guess." Allison pouted; She didn't want to be away from Andy again, not even for a minute. They both sat for a while watching the students mill into the building. Allison grew increasingly uncomfortable and she couldn't put her finger on why. Glancing around she then became aware of a girl stood staring at them. Perhaps she would have to get used to that. That girl seemed familiar, on closer inspection, it was the girl she had bumped into earlier. Allison nudged Andy and gestured toward her. Andy frowned, then decided he couldn't care less. He stood up and reached for Allison's hand to help her up. He gestured toward the school

"Shall we?" He asked.

"Indeed we shall" she replied with a smile.

………………………………………………

Claire sat back inside the car, giddy relief washed over her. Amanda disappointed that she didn't get to see any action had gotten out of the car and ran after Ruth to pamper her bruised ego. She was glad that Ruth didn't get the chance to trash any of the breakfast club, but even gladder that she didn't have to put herself in the firing line. She was afraid that she might not have stepped in. When John called her a bitch Saturday, for saying that she would blank the breakfast club he had hit a nerve. Maybe he was right, she didn't exactly get out of the car and join the rest of them on the lawn so perhaps all her good intentions were chicken shit if she didn't have guts to be who she wanted to be. Claire hated all this self-doubt. Despite the fact she would probably get detention, she decided she couldn't deal with first period right now, which hatefully enough happened to be math. She hoped one of the girls would inform Mr Schaffer that she had 'women's troubles'. That excuse worked brilliantly on any of the male faculty. She located Ruth's keys and locked the car. She didn't want to risk going inside school to put them in Ruth's locker so she put them in her purse and made a mental note to hand them over at lunch.

She walked a short distance not knowing where to go. She wanted to be everywhere and nowhere all at once, to be everybody and nobody. Hell, she didn't know what she wanted, so she just kept walking.

………………….

Allison sat in first period with a grin so wide it was actually starting to hurt. She had received some curious looks from her fellow classmates. She wasn't sure if it was because they had seen her and Andy out on the lawn, or because she looked different today. Either way, she didn't care. In following with the good vibe of the day, Her first period was art. Usually her paintings and creations were very dark. Deserted woodlands, screaming shadowed figures. Her art was better when she put emotion into it, and until recently all she had known was isolation and pain. But today, and maybe everything to come, would be different. Choosing out colours of red, violet and white, she began to paint.

……………………

John, as expected blew off first period. He headed for his usual hang out spot, where it was quiet and deserted and nobody could find him. He headed around to the sports field, and stated to climb the bleachers until he reached the very top. Unless you were high up on the stands yourself, you wouldn't know that anybody was up there. John sat down and lit a cigarette. He was happy for Allison and Andy. He had seen it coming Saturday, and so had Claire. She knew that although Andy had fallen for Allison the person, Allison needed that little confidence boost on the outside to show her how much Andy had liked her. He touched the diamond earring that he was wearing. John was surprised that Andy or Brian hadn't commented on it this morning, after all, on someone like John, it really stuck out. Everybody would think he had stolen it, but then everybody thought bad things about him anyway, so what difference did it make. He stubbed out his smoke, and lay down looking up at the sky. John hadn't spotted Claire in the car, and secretly, this morning he was looking out for her as much as Andy was Allison. He didn't let on though, you don't get your hopes up, and you never get let down. It was defence mechanism of his. Served him well over the years. Saturday was the first time he had let his guard down in front of anybody, and it had been surprisingly easy.

It had been a sunny morning, but john thought he could feel a few drops of rain on his face. He jumped slightly as a crack of thunder sounded from the distance. 'Typical' he thought. Why was it when he wanted to be alone somewhere, circumstances always conspired to make him move? It had happened Saturday and it looked as if it would happen again. He couldn't explain why, but he knew he wouldn't be moving anywhere soon. He didn't want to be anywhere else but at the top of this mountain, looking for answers in the endless expanse of the sky.

Claire found herself in the sports fields around the back of school. She glanced around; she couldn't see anybody on the fields or up in the bleachers. Perfect, she had came seeking isolation and she had found it. A bundle of frustration welled inside her, playing turmoil with her emotions and she needed to let it out. She heard thunder in the distance that only served to agitate her further. Taking a deep breath, she let out all her tension in an anguished scream.

John sat up, what the hell was that?

Claire smiled a little. That was so much better, at least for a little while. Her cheeks flushed a little in embarrassment, she hoped nobody had heard that. There didn't look to be anybody around so she figured that she was okay. With another 40 minutes to her next class, she decided to brave the grey skies and sat a couple of rows up on the bleachers. After a few minutes of silent contemplation, she felt the rain more heavily on her shoulders and back. She really should be moving, she hadn't thought to bring a jacket, it was such a gorgeous morning. And besides, her head was full of other matters, who had time to be practical?

Then the heavens truly opened. A torrent rained down on her, and it wasn't even a couple of seconds before she was soaked to the bone. She laughed at the ridiculous situation. Her laughter was cut short however when she felt the bleachers shake, as if somebody was stepping down them. The rain was so heavy that she couldn't even make out who it was. Then a familiar grey coat was placed around her shoulders and a wonderfully familiar pair of lips kissed hers softly.

"Hey" whispered John softly

"Hey"


	5. the backseat

**Notes. I thought I would include a tiny bit of information about Ruth in this chapter. Maybe to help the story, why she will do some of the things she'll do later (or at least will do when I think of them, lol). I thought even though she wasn't a member of the breakfast club, it wouldn't hurt to have a little bit of her POV. Mostly Claire/john, but will include more AA stuff later. Promise. :)**

Ruth was not pleased. In fact, she was seriously pissed. Sat in her first class of the morning, Home economics, she couldn't concentrate. She had taken home ec for much the same reason Brian Johnson had taken shop, for an easy ride to a high grade.

Ruth was quite an enigma. Most students in the school thought she was just another airhead, a member of the rich and popular clique. But she was more than aware of what they thought, and they were wrong. Ruth was very intelligent, indeed, many teachers commented that if she spent more time on her academic work as opposed to her social life, she could get into a good college and do well. But what did she need that for? Her father was loaded, people only go to college to get good jobs and earn bucket loads of cash right? Well she already had the cash, so she may as well take it easy. She saw herself as the leader of her group of friends. She easily influenced Amanda, who, coming from a normal instead of wealthy family, allowed herself to be walked over so she would stay part of the group. Claire was more independent; one got the feeling she went along with Ruth's schemes for the sake of it, for an easy life. It was Ruth who had persuaded her it would be fun to cut class and go shopping. It was also Ruth who gained Claire a detention by sucking up to Vernon and persuading him 'It was all Claire's idea'. Claire of course, didn't know that, Ruth made sure she covered her tracks.

She had been sporting the same scowl for nearly an hour now. It wasn't becoming on her stunning face. Ruth was a beauty, She was tall and statuesque, long brunette hair that tumbled down her back, piercing green eyes, an enviable figure always adorned in the latest styles. It was just a shame that outer beauty that didn't reflect the person she was inside. Ruth didn't say anything to Allison earlier, she liked to take her time and work out how to really make those who cross her suffer. It wasn't bugging her that Andrew Clarke was taken; it was just the calibre of the girl he had chosen, that skank. Ruth shuddered, perhaps he had done it for a bet, there could really be no other logical explanation.

A crack of thunder made the entire class jump, and distracted Ruth from plotting her revenge. Heavy rain soon followed, and a Monday morning depression hung over the class like a black could. Ruth looked out of the window; she could barely see anything as the rain lashed upon the windowpanes blurring her vision. The classroom looked out onto the football field, and if she concentrated, Ruth thought she could make out two figures sitting out in the rain. She sniggered to herself 'Suckers'.

……………………………………

Claire looked at john for what seemed an eternity. The situation was absolutely ridiculous, the two of them, the circumstances, the weather. Had she not believed in a bigger force before, some kind of fate or destiny, she sure did now. The coat John had covered her with had done little good, but the gesture was heartfelt.

"So, why aren't you in class?" John asked her

"Couldn't deal, you?" Claire replied softly. John merely raised his eyebrows at her, they both smiled, as if he needed a reason to miss class. Claire spoke again,

"We should get inside somewhere, we're soaked"

"Like where?" John countered

"I don't know!" They couldn't go inside, because they were supposed to be in class, and they couldn't to either one of their houses. Claire's was simply too far to walk, and Johns, for the moment was just plain out of the question. Claire had a brainwave. Remembering what she had in her purse, she swallowed her nervousness and pulled gently on Johns arm. It wasn't a palace, but she had the keys to one empty car until lunch. She hadn't intended on skipping second period, but as it wasn't as if she could go anywhere until she had dried off anyway.

"Come on" She smiled mischievously at him, He didn't even ask where, he just allowed himself to be taken. Holding up the coat to cover the both of them, they ran arm in arm toward their destination.

……………………………….

As the bell rang to signal the end of first period, Ruth glanced once more at the figures outside; they were now darting across the field. One had red hair, 'Kinda like Claire's' she thought, as she gathered her books and headed off to second class.

……………………………………

Claire fumbled around in her purse for the car keys, upon retrieving them, she opened the door to the backseat and she and John climbed in. They sat there for a minute, panting and out of breath from their run, smiling at each other. Claire stopped suddenly and a worried expression crossed her face. This wasn't even her car, she and John were soaking wet….oh god, she was sat in a backseat with John Bender. What was it he had said before, something about Calvin's in a ball on the front seat. She involuntarily blushed.

"you okay?" John asked her. "whose Ride is this anyway, you don't drive right?"

"No, It belongs to my friend. She'll so kill me if she finds out"

"Why? Cos its me?" John looked kind of hurt

"Yeah. I told you how my friends are."

"Bunch of bitches"

Claire didn't disagree. He was right.

"look at us!" Claire moaned, her hair was absolutely ruined, her outfit would look awful when it dried, but sat here with him, none of that seemed to matter to her so much. Just looking at him made her stomach turn, she wanted to reach out and touch him. She moved a little closer to him, her heart beating ever faster. He studied her face, every last inch. He looked at her hand as she slowly reached out to brush his hair away from his face. As she did so, he saw her wince slightly. Shit, He'd forgotten about that bruise. She looked at him with concern, he hated that look, pity.

"What happened?" Claire was careful not touch his bruise, there was a little cut just above it, and it looked as if both these injuries had been inflicted recently.

"I don't wanna talk it, okay?"

She eyed him with concern. She thought that she had gained a pretty good understanding of John. Knew that it took a lot for him to really open up and discuss his problems. He hadn't meant to show everybody his burn Saturday, didn't want to appear vulnerable in any way. It didn't make it right but she more than understood.

"Okay"

She leaned him toward him, slowly, eyes locked with his, lifted herself up slightly and ever so gently kissed his wound better, as if he were a child.

"It's okay" she repeated.

He didn't say anything, appeared to be deep in thought.

"So anyway, what now?" he asked her.

"I don't know. This moment, I'm waiting until I'm dry then we should go to class. Beyond that though, I have no idea."

John considered this. Sounded like a plan to him. But they had to do something to pass the time untill then. He pulled her gently toward him once more. His eyes looked her up and down slowly, making every inch of her tingle. Being careful to avoid any sore areas, she ran her fingers through his wet hair, and drew her lips to meet his.

……………………………………….

Ruth raised her hand. "Mr cook? I left my homework assignments in my car, Can I just run and get them please?" The teacher handed her a hall pass and she made her way down the hall and out of the school doors. The last thing she really wanted to do was brave the rain, but in her haste this morning she had left most of her books in the boot of her car. Running towards the car park, her anger toward Allison grew further, she was getting soaked and it was all her fault. As she approached the car, she went to get her keys from her purse and suddenly remembered that Claire must have the keys. She turned to run back toward the dry haven of school, when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. Was somebody in her car?


	6. Caught out

**Note: I'm not very happy with this chapter. But I know where I want the story to go and I guess this is just a means of getting there. Again, thank you to all you wonderful people who have reviewed. My confidence is this story, and in writing, is growing with the encouragement your giving me, so thanks.**

After what felt like an eternity, but was actually only around a half hour of solid kissing, Claire and John came up for air. He was slightly out of breath, his dark hair falling in his face, and his eyes full of a kind of lust that half frightened and half excited Claire. Her hair, although messed up from the rain was now dishevelled and her cheeks were flushed. They both sat slightly up and straightened themselves out. John sat on the edge of the backseat, his back against one of the doors. He motioned Claire toward him, and she sat with her back against his chest, her head resting upon his shoulder. He lowered his chin so that it was resting upon the top of her head. She let a sigh escape her lips that made john smile.

"You wanna go somewhere princess?" He asked her

"Not particularly, just worried about missing class is all" She replied.

"Would it really be so bad to have another detention?" He teased

Claire considered this, as she glanced out of the window. What she saw filled her with an imminent dread. The relaxed mood suddenly changed. Claire took a deep breath and muttered a drawn out 'Oh no'.

"What, what is it?" John asked.

Claire's heart was racing; she had just caught sight of Ruth striding towards the car. Without having time to think logically and consider the consequences of her actions, she acted upon the first idea that came into her head. One she would regret.

"Shit! John, you have to get out. I'll get out and distract her, you climb out the other door and don't do anything."

In that instant, she saw johns face fall as he looked out of the window and saw Claire's friend. He realised what she was asking him to do, not to show her up or tarnish her good reputation. Not to have anything to do with her at all. If hearts could literally break, he could have sworn his did.

It happened so fast, Claire climbed out one door and distracted Ruth, turning Ruth so that her back was against the car and she wouldn't see the car open, or John climbing out, then crouching down.

"Ruth!" Claire plastered a false smile over her face

"What the hell are you doing? You look like shit!" Ruth looked Claire over disdainfully. "And what were you doing in my car?"

Claire's mind raced for an excuse. "Well I was late to class and I got caught in the rain. I couldn't go anywhere looking like I did, so I uh, thought you wouldn't mind, if I used your car to make myself decent again."

John, hiding around the other side of the car was listening to every word. His body felt so heavy, disappointment and loss washed over him, how could she do this? This morning, he had been so happy seeing her, and he thought perhaps, finally something good would happen to him. A relationship that would actually mean something. Apparently not. He didn't deserve good things to happen to him.

…………………………………………..

Ruth eyed Claire suspiciously. Did she take her for an absolute idiot? As if she wouldn't see two figures in the car, or hear a car door opening and slamming as Claire made a feeble attempt to distract her.

"Oh right" Ruth nodded. "And the guy, why was he in there?"

Claire froze. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, but nothing would come out. She may as well have had guilty written across her forehead in big black letters.

"Well?" Ruth pressed. She was kind of enjoying this; it was fun to make people squirm.

John listened intently, as if she would ever stand up to whomever that bitch was. Without allowing Claire time to respond, he stood up. She wouldn't do anything, He figured if she were going to tell the truth, she would have done so by now. What did he have to lose?

"Hey sweetcakes" he winked at Ruth. "Don't worry about red here, I was just winding her up y'know? Trying to turn her to the dark side, but she's too proper to slum it with a guy like me."

Ruth looked disgusted. "You actually climbed into MY car and harassed MY friend for fun? Oh my god, Just go away will you?" She turned to Claire "Fucking retarded lowlife, come on"

Ruth put her arm around Claire, and led her away from the car. Tears openly falling down her face she glanced back at John, who remained in the same spot, looking equally devastated. He looked her briefly in the eye, then glanced down and walked off in the other direction.

"Are you okay, what did he say to you?" Ruth was outraged; who did that loser think he was? She knew guys like that had little morals, but Claire was so naïve, she wouldn't have been able to handle that. Who knows what that creep might have tried to pull if she hadn't come along. Ruth glanced at Claire, she was obviously trying to keep her composure, and not doing a very good job of it, and she looked awful as well.

"Nothing much, he did nothing" Claire responded quietly. Ruth could see she was too upset to talk right now. Something about the whole thing didn't seem quite right, and she couldn't put her finger on it, but it niggled in the back of her mind.

As they reached the school, Claire said quietly "I need the bathroom. See you later?"

Hesitantly, Ruth backed off. "Okay, later." After walking a little distance she turned round and called after Claire.

"By the way Claire, I won't always be around to save your ass. Grow up a little huh?"

Claire said nothing; she merely quickened her pace until she reached the Girls bathroom. Locking a stall, Closing the lid on the toilet, she sat down drew her knees up and finally allowed herself to cry. Every bit of anguish she had suffered in the past few months at the hands of her parents and her friends just came out as her body racked with sobs. 'He didn't give me chance,' she thought. "He didn't give me a chance…"

…………………………………………..

Allison walked happily down the halls. She had a free period, and had spent most of it in the library, pretending to get some work done, when in reality, she had just been daydreaming. She hadn't quite resorted to writing 'Mrs Andrew Clarke' all over her notebooks, but nevertheless she had fallen pretty hard.

She made her way to the bathroom to check how her new look was holding out. Entering the bathroom, she went to the mirror and scrutinized her appearance, her hair needed a brush, but other than that she was okay. As she rummaged in her bag for a brush, she heard quiet sobbing coming from one of the bathroom stalls. She stood still, and listened for a couple of seconds, deciding she couldn't take it anymore.

"Hello?" she ventured. She gave a gentle knock on the stall, hoping that whoever was in there was not somebody unpleasant or her good intentions would be thrown back in her face. "Are you okay in there?"

"Go away" A voice said quietly. Allison recognised that voice immediately.

"Claire, is that you?" Allison waiting for a reply but none came. "It's Allison," She thought for a moment "what's wrong?"

She pressed her ear against the door and backed off slightly when she heard movement. When Claire finally emerged, Allison looked at her in shock. She looked awful, her clothes were creased, her hair was an absolute mess, and black mascara run in little tracks down her cheeks.

"What happened" Allison asked.

Claire looked in the mirror and made a face at her reflection. Ignoring Allison's question she walked over to the sink and washed her face a couple of times with cold water. That was better, now she felt ready to talk. She tuned to Allison.

"It was John." She said simply. " I saw him this morning and I thought everything was going to be alright, and then I messed up. It's ruined."

Allison looked confused. "What happened?" She asked again.

Claire took a deep breath. It was hard to believe that all this had happened in just a couple of hours

"We both cut first period, and got caught in the rain out by the bleachers. We hadn't intended on meeting but he was there. And it rained and we got soaked. I had the keys to somebody's car, so I took him there to dry off. The car belongs to my friend," She looked up at Allison "The head bitch, and she caught us."

Claire stopped and her eyes filled with tears. Allison pressed her gently, "And what did you do?"

"I told him to get out. I messed up so bad, I had my chance to take a stand and tell them all to go to hell, but instead I pushed John away. He looked so fucking crushed, and its all my fault." She stopped and blew her nose. She looked at Allison, watching her expression. She looked confused as if trying to digest it all and failing. Claire continued.

"But then, she knew anyway. So even when I got out she asked who else was with me. He didn't even give me a chance. He just stood up, made out like he didn't know me and was just ragging on me for fun. Then we left."

Claire opened a stall and sat down again, tears falling harder this time. "What have I done?" She asked Allison.

"I don't know. So you and john were in somebody else's car, you got busted, you tried to pretend John wasn't there, but you got caught anyway, and then he saved your ass by pretending to be a random jerk?"

Claire nodded. She couldn't cry anymore, her eyes were swollen and red and she was emotionally exhausted.

"It's bad huh?"

Allison looked at her. "Isn't it just what you said you would do?"

"No! I wanted it to be different and I thought it would be, and now I've screwed it up."

Allison looked at Claire, she did look genuinely remorseful. Perhaps she had changed, and she did say that John hadn't given her a chance to reply.

She couldn't even be annoyed at Claire for dissing John, Claire was giving herself enough of a hard time. She took Claires hand and led out of the bathroom

"Come on."


	7. Artists and Geeks

**Notes. As always thank you to everybody that reviewed. I was absolutely mortified by the 'clam before the storm' that I wrote. Its been deleted from chapter 6 now, but it was sooo embarrassing. Damn automatic spell check. Hope this chapter is slightly better and apologise for slow reviewing as I am working crazy overtime at the mo. Thanks x**

Andy sat down at a deserted lunch table. The cafeteria was still fairly empty, and Andy had arrived early to secure a seat by the door, he wanted to make sure he could grab Allison as soon as she walked in. Surprisingly he hadn't really had as much grief as he was expecting over the little display he and Allison had put on this morning. Then again he hadn't really seen any of his friends. In order to help his application for a college scholarship Andy had taken some advanced classes, classes that didn't tend to have a high ratio of jock in them. He and his friends didn't usually eat in the cafeteria anyway, during lunch they were either in the gym or messing around outside playing a friendly game of soccer.

He felt his stomach rumble impatiently, where was she? They hadn't officially agreed to meet here but he figured it's where she would be. He glanced around the other tables in the room. He locked eyes with Brian who was sat with the other brains. The table was full of textbooks and two guys were even playing a game of chess. He grinned at Brian and gathered his stuff, after all he did promise to try and make amends with Larry today, and Allison would see them if she walked in anyway.As he approached the geek table, Brian's eyes widened, and he couldn't hide the shock on his face as Andy sat down, produced a mountain of food, and greeted his friends with a hearty 'Hey guys!"

…………………………………..

Claire glanced around the art room. She had never had the incentive to take any class that was remotely creative. Her father had insisted she take good strong subjects that would get her into a good college, none of this arty crap that'll get you nowhere. It was one of the few things he had actually put his foot down about and acted like a disciplinarian, rather than just sucking up to Claire to annoy her mother.

There were canvases, some with sheets over them in preparation for a grand unveiling, and some half finished awaiting inspiration and then completion. The walls weren't painted any one colour that she could see; instead every inch was covered with little paintings, sketches, and blurs of colour. On worktops were paints of every colour and a separate section was laid aside for pottery and sculpting.

Although the colours were violent and bright, Claire still found herself calming down in this space. After she and Allison had left the toilets the lunch bell had rung and students were emerging from classrooms. Amid shrieks of 'I can't be seen looking like this' from Claire, Allison had taken her to where she usually spent Lunch. Usually alone, but not today. The other arty students that sometimes inhabited the art room with her were too absorbed in their work to notice anybody else and that was the way she had liked it. The cafeteria was so full of noise and activity she avoided it whenever possible. The worst way to feel alone is to be surrounded by so many people and be ignored by every last one.

Turning her attention to Claire, Allison was relieved that she had stopped crying. After having no friends for so long, she was in totally new territory in regards to comforting Claire and being a friend. So she did what she thought was best, removed her from all those people and took her somewhere she could regain her composure. She understood self-image was very important to Claire's friends, thus making it important to Claire.

"So, have you been down here before?" Allison asked her

Claire considered this for a while, she seemed distracted by everything in the room "No, not really. Like, I know its here but I never had a reason to come down and check it out," She smiled at Allison "Its wonderful," Glancing at the paintings she turned to Allison and asked "Are any of these yours?"

Allison looked quite shy and nodded. She pointed to a canvas in the corner covered by a paint-splattered sheet.

"May I?" Claire asked. Allison nodded. Claire hoisted herself from the table she had been perched on and walked toward Allison's painting. She removed the sheet and stepped back to have a good look at the painting. Claire, not being artistically inclined, squinted at it for a while before turning to Allison and asking "What is it?"

Allison blushed "That was me last week"

Claire looked at it again. Nope, it still looked like a big purple swirl to her. She turned to Allison and shrugged. Allison thought for a moment

"When you get really frustrated or annoyed or alone, and you do, cos everybody does sometimes, what do you do?"

Claire blushed "well I screamed earlier, when I was out by the football fields"

"Did you feel better?" Allison asked

"Yeah" Claire said softly

"I don't scream, I paint. That," She said nodding toward her picture "Is how I felt last Friday when some popular girls laughed at my clothes. That is how I felt when I went home, a place with no affection just coldness. That is how I felt sitting in here alone for all those hours. That is how I felt."

Claire looked that the painting again. It was raw pain, purples and blacks blended in together, slashes of red. It wasn't pretty, but then again, it wasn't meant to be easy on the eye. Every painting she had ever seen had been of sunflowers and pretty lakeside scenes. But Allison's was better than all of those, it meant something.

She turned to her "Is that what you always paint?"

Allison smiled "It used to be"

Claire raised her eyebrows at her quizzically. "Used to be?"

Allison got up and walked over to where the half finished paintings were, she picked one up and showed it to Claire. It looked like a stained glass window, or a mosaic of some sort. Bright colours all meshed together beautifully. It was maybe a quarter completed. Claire smiled at her. "Its beautiful"

"I started it this morning, you should have seen the look in Mrs Dowling's face. I should have done it earlier for the shock value alone," She grinned, "It was priceless."

Claire rolled her eyes. She was happy for Allison but she still felt heavy hearted from her encounter with John. The grief she had felt earlier had numbed somewhat, and reality had begun to set in. Namely the reality that she looked a mess and she had cut numerous classes this morning. Although with the way she looked she was pretty sure she could fake sickness.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Allison asked her interrupting her thoughts. A fresh wave of sadness hit her as she remembered John asking her the same question not so long ago. She had told him that she would stay in the car and beyond that she didn't know. What was it about the best-laid plans? That they always go to shit, that's what.

"I dunno. I'm going to wait until lunch is over then I'm going to the nurse's office to see if I can convince her I'm sick. Then I guess I can go home and think about all this. It's all kind of a head rush now."

"You want me to stay with you until then?" Allison offered.

Claire smiled gratefully "Yeah, thanks"

……………………………………….

Larry Lester sat in icy silence. What right did that jerk have to come and sit with his friends and make fun of them? Sure he was pretending to be a good guy, but he was probably just doing it for a laugh. A joke to his jock friends. He had even apologised to Larry again. It just brought all the humiliation back to him, about something so embarrassing he would really rather forget. Every student in the school knew he was now sporting a mostly hairless backside and it was fast becoming a running joke to look at how he walked for any indication of pain. He had never felt so self aware in his entire life, and he was one shy kid. His mom had said that next week somebody else would be the focus of the students attention, and in years to come he would be so much more successful than Andy that none of this would matter. She was right of course, but that didn't change that fact he was here now and somehow he would have to get through it.

He looked at Brian, it made him feel really sick, the way he was sucking up to Andy. Like Andy was doing them all this giant favour by sitting with them and chatting for a while. He couldn't take it anymore; he gathered his books and left without saying a word.

Andy looked up just as Larry got up and left. Not before shooting him a stinking look though. That however, was just something Andy would have to deal with, he felt guilty enough already and he couldn't make amends unless Larry was willing to forgive, which right now, he wasn't.

Andy was surprised by how much he had enjoyed himself at lunch. The so-called geeks were an easy bunch to get along with. No reputation or hidden agenda, they were just themselves and that in this school was admirable. Although that wasn't to say that they didn't have problems, Brian had demonstrated that. Brian was taking pride in the fact he had to introduce Andy to his friends, a sort of cool by association. Most of the students in the room had noticed that Andy was sat with the geeks but there was no big deal made, they all assumed he needed tutoring or something. After all, jocks are supposed to dumb right? Not even the popular kids escaped sterotyping.

The lunch bell rang and Andy made his excuses to leave, he needed to use the bathroom before his next class. He said bye to his new found friends, promising that he would see them in various advanced classes that he shared with them.

However as he walked past the main stairwell he saw a figure sitting under the stairs, back against the wall, writing something underneath the stairs with black permanent marker. Curiosity getting the better of him, he kneeled down and came eye to eye with John.


	8. Dont believe the truth

**Notes : Sorry I've been a bit slow getting this one up. Hope it's okay with everybody, and once more thank you to everybody that's reviewed.**

"What the hell are you doing?"

John looked up and came eye to eye with a very bemused looking Andy.

"What are you writing?" Andy prompted

John wished he would go away, he didn't need this at the moment. He turned to Andy and gave him one of his patented John Bender smirks.

"The truth" He replied.

Andy craned his neck to see what John had been scrawling. Amongst the other graffiti he could make out a sentence written in bold capitals using a black marker. It said 'Don't believe the truth'. Andy turned to John looking more than a little bewildered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"I dunno, nothing" Said John

"So why are you sat under here? Don't you have class now?"

"Would you just go away sporto? I really don't need this right now."

Andy studied John's face, something had obviously happened to him since this morning. Trouble was with John being John, it would be almost impossible to prise it out of him. He would have to go about this carefully and tactfully.

"So what happened then?" He asked. So much for tact, He didn't have time.

"Who says anything happened?" Countered John

"Well you were fine this morning, and now you're sat here vandalising school property with mystic crap, which doesn't even mean anything. I mean, if you can't believe the truth, what can you believe?" This was starting to hurt Andy's head. He hated mind games.

"That's the point," Said John "Don't believe anything, it'll just come back and kick ya in the balls."

"What happened?" Andy said again. He couldn't fathom what; aside from John's usual problems could cause such a sudden change in attitude. Actually, yeah he could.

"Does it have anything to do with Claire?" He asked, studying Johns face for a reaction. He looked pissed.

"Contrary to popular opinion, the world does not revolve around little miss perfect." John went red and looked like he was about to explode. He couldn't stand this anymore.

"Sporto get outta the way, I'm going. I told you I don't need this."

Andy, by kneeling down was for the most part blocking Johns escape route. Unless John pushed him out of the way, he was going nowhere.

"I'm not moving until you tell me what's the matter. It's Claire isn't it?"

"If you don't move voluntarily, I'll move you."

Andy had to stop himself from laughing out loud.

"Remember when you tried that Saturday?" He asked John.

"NO," He shouted at Andy, causing him to flinch. "Just because things worked out for you and Allison, It doesn't mean that everything else turns out fucking peachy. Somethings you just cant fucking change. Not if they don't want to change, and to be honest, I couldn't give a shit. I'm over it, just let me out."

So he was talking about Claire.

"What did she do?" Andy asked John.

"It's what she didn't do okay, just let me out."

Andy was starting to seriously get pissed off. John wasn't his favourite person, but after Saturday, he had made a pact with himself that he wouldn't turn his back on the Breakfast club. He wasn't about to leave john.

"What did she do?" Andy addressed John with what he hoped was a stern sounding voice.

"She didn't want to know, she choose her precious popularity over me. It's over."

"What did she do?" Andy was getting sick of asking that question.

"She didn't need to do anything, I knew what she wanted, so I made it easy."

"What?" Andy was pretty confused. Evidently, a lot can happen in one morning. "Are you saying," He asked John "That she didn't back away from you, but you backed away from her. How do you know she wouldn't have chosen you?"

"I just fucking know okay? Drop it."

"So let me get this straight, your pissed at her, when she didn't even do anything."

"She didn't need to, I know what she would have done."

"That's bullshit." Andy looked at John "You didn't even give her a chance"

"Yeah well, so what, It's too late to do anything about it now. It's done, just leave it."

Andy realised his knees were hurting from being in such an awkward position. He changed position and sat cross-legged in front of John. He could easily get out now if he wanted to, but Andy knew he wasn't going anywhere, where was he going to go after all?

"Its not too late. Everybody deserves a second chance, even you."

John thought this over. Maybe he had reacted too harshly, didn't give Claire a fair chance to prove what she was worth. But now, surely he had screwed it up beyond salvation.

"What should I do?" He asked Andy.

"Just go talk to her man, be honest."

Andy stood up and offered his hand to help John up. He took it and nodded at Andy, a new understanding between them. Without looking back, John walked down the halls. He didn't know where he was going, would just have to hope his instincts would get him there.

Andy watched him disappear around a corner and mentally wished him good luck. He knew Claire had a stubborn streak a mile wide. God, those two were meant for each other. He glanced at his watch, ten minutes late for class and counting. He jogged towards his classroom trying to think of a good enough excuse for his lateness.

………………………………………………………………..

Two minutes later Claire Standish emerged from the nurse's office. Ironically enough she was putting on her best 'acting sick' façade, and it turns out that she was actually coming down with something. She had a high temperature and slight shivers, not really serious symptoms but coupled with Claire's emotional state it had been enough to convince the nurse she was too unwell to stay in school.Knowing that she couldn't phone her parents Claire had lied and told the nurse that she had already called her parents from the payphones in the corridor. Although she looked doubtful she had let Claire go anyway, and told her to get lots of rest.Not wanting to be seen Claire snuck out of the back entrance of the school. Avoiding the football fields and people dotted around, she left the school grounds and starting walking.An hour later Claire arrived home. She preyed her mom wasn't in, because then she would just ask a load of questions about why Claire hadn't called to be picked up if she was so sick. Quietly opening the front door she crept inside and closed it gently behind her. She could hear voices, her parents shouting louder than she had ever heard them before. She frowned as she wondered why her dad wasn't in work.

She climbed the stairs and sat at the top, out of view to her parents but close enough to hear every angry word they were saying.

She heard a glass or a plate or something smash as it hit a wall and her mom let out an anguished scream.

"I'm so sick of you," Claire heard her say to her father "So sick of you acting holier than thou, and sucking up to Claire and your big shot buddies."

"You think I'm not sick of you!" Her father was shouting like Claire had never heard before. He was usually the passive one in their arguements, her mom must have done something pretty bad.

"Sick of me?" Shouted Claire's mother

"Yeah, spending all my fucking money on crap, not earning a penny yourself, drinking yourself into oblivion every single day, showing me up whenever we go out." This must be bad, Claire had never once heard her father swear. Her body went cold as she thought 'This is it.'

"Oh yeah," Shouted Claires mother "If I'm that bad, why are you still here?"

"Its my fucking house!" Roared Claires father

"Your house?"

"Yeah my house"

"That's it, I've had enough" Claires mother screamed with all the rage she had inside her. It was partly all the drink she had managed to consume in just that one morning and partly because that man, Claire's father drove her absolutely insane.

"I cant stand it anymore," Bellowed Claires father "I want a divorce."

Tears ran down Claire's face. She couldn't listen anymore, she knew that it was bad but she didn't realise. She ran upstairs to her room and flung herself on her bed, that evil word spinning round and round her head. Divorce.


	9. consequences

**Notes: Wow, two updates in one week, that's good for me. Thanks to everybody that has reviewed, I'm glad you enjoy the story, and rest assured the juiciest stuff hasn't even happened yet ;) . Anyway, onto chapter 9….**

Claire had been curled up on her bed for what felt like hours. She had moved her body into the foetal position trying to warm herself up. Shivers racked her body and her breathing was shallow and quick, her head was pounding and the daylight pouring in from the window was hurting her eyes.

She had put her hands over her ears to try and drown out the raised voices from below her. It didn't work however, she could still make out a racket and every now and again a shouted word would pierce the drone and send a whole new shiver down her spine and create a fresh wave of tears.

She couldn't think of a day that was worse than this. She had tried to tell herself maybe she was lucky, if her parents were apart then they wouldn't argue anymore. But that didn't work; she had visions of her dad marrying a stereotypical blonde, not much older than herself, and her mother drinking more. She pictured a nasty divorce, her parents bitching about each other to some courtroom full of strangers. It was more than Claire could stand, but there was no relief, no escaping your own mind.

Today had been in turn wonderful and disastrous. Full of more emotion than an ordinary girl could cope with, and Claire wasn't sure she would cope. She needed to get away. She uncurled herself and sat up on her bed. Her head swam with the sudden movement and it took Claire a moment to compose herself. She grabbed her phone and took it with her into her vast closet. Sitting on the closet floor, amongst a pile of brightly coloured clothes, Claire dialled the number of the only person she wanted to speak too right now. The only other person that would understand. She waited for her brother to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Her brother answered cheerfully

"Alex?" Claire answered quietly. She was trying her hardest to keep her composure and not to cry. Again.

"Claire? Is that you? What's up?"

Alex was a couple of years older than Claire, had turned 26 a few months back. With his fathers contacts he had secured a good, well-paid job, and had married his high school girlfriend two years back. Although they still lived in Chicago, Alex and his wife, Lesley, lived in another district so Claire didn't get to see them that often.

"How are you?" Claire asked trying to sound normal. "Listen, I know it's short notice, but I wondering if I could come and stay for a while. Mom and Dad are driving me insane, and I haven't seen you in so long."

There was a pause. Claire held her breath, surely he wouldn't say no. Her brother was always phoning and nagging her to come down. She had figured she could just go there until college. They had a big spare room and Lesley had always said it was hers if she needed it.

"Well." Started Alex "I have some news. We weren't going to tell anyone until she was further along, but as it's you, Lesley's pregnant! Isn't it awesome? I mean It wasn't planned or anything but…. Claire are you there?"

"Um yeah. Congratulations." Claire was struggling to comprehend the news. It was of course, good news, but the timing was awful. She couldn't deal with this right now.

"Claire?" Her brother asked. "Listen, We would love you to come for a visit, but we can't really have anybody stay here. We're going to start decorating the spare room as soon as possible. She's only 10 weeks along, but you can never start this stuff too early can you? Think about it Claire, I'm going to be a dad. Me! And you're going to have a niece or nephew."

"Okay" Claire cut her brother short. Usually her brother was cool, sarcastic, witty and fun to be around, but now he sounded like an excitable child, and Claire couldn't be doing with happy people right now. She wanted to wallow. "I have to go, Moms yelling. I wont say anything until you guys do, but I have to go. Bye" With that, she hung up the phone and pushed it away from her.

She hugged her knees to her chest and banged her head lightly against the wall. So much for that plan. She couldn't stay at home any longer, being surrounded by so much negativity all the time was hard to deal with. Trouble was, with her brother's place off limits, she had nowhere to go. Feeling a wave of hopelessness coming, she pushed it back and started to consider her options.

…………………………………

Allison sat in her usual spot at the back of her history class. It was the last class of the day and Allison couldn't be thankful enough. She had experienced enough drama today to last her a lifetime. Her main desire now was to go home, sit in her bedroom and daydream about Andy. That made her sound like such a loser but she didn't even care. She looked at the note scrawled on her hand 'Call Claire'. She had seen Claire to the nurse's office at lunch and then walked to her own classes. It occurred to her that she may now have some friends and maybe even a boyfriend, but sat at the back of a class, being ignored by everybody, some things never changed.

Well that wasn't really true, she wasn't being ignored by everybody. A brunette girl near the front kept turning around and glaring at Allison, and it was beginning to make her uncomfortable. She had answered to the name of Ruth during roll call but that still meant nothing to Allison. She remembered the same girl staring at her that morning as she met Andy on the lawn. However despite all that, Allison honestly couldn't fathom what she had done to the girl. It was definitely not in her imagination either, and now the girl sat next to Ruth was turning around and looking at Allison as well.

Allison tried to ignore them, she hadn't done anything and if they didn't have anything better to do than stare at her, well then they were the ones with the problem not her. Still it was kind of weird…

…………………………………..

Ruth turned back to the front and rolled her eyes at Amanda, and discreetly passed her a note. Amanda unfolded it and tried to suppress a giggle. It was basically a rant about how much of a bitch Allison was, and to try and unnerve her by turning around and staring at her. Amanda obediently turned around and gave Allison her best glare. She felt kind of silly but that girl, whoever she was, had stolen Andy from Ruth. Okay so they weren't officially an item yet but anybody that was anybody in the school knew that Ruth had a major crush on him. In the popular circles it was almost a crime to make a move on the object of someone else's desire. Amanda snuck a sideways glance at Ruth. She looked so mad, Amanda could almost see smoke coming out of her ears. She didn't know who that girl was, but glancing back at her once more, she almost felt sorry for her because it was a seriously bad idea to piss Ruth off, and she had pissed her off mightily.

The bell rang and the class bolted out of the door and toward home. Ruth and Amanda walked to Ruth's car and got in. Ruth wasn't starting the car, or indeed going anywhere. Amanda nudged her

"Earth to Ruth?"

"Argh!" Ruth punched the steering wheel in frustration. She turned to Amanda with a look of poison. "I don't know exactly who that bitch is, but mark my words, I'm going to make her pay."

Amanda looked uneasy, and fastened her seatbelt. Something told her the ride home might be a little bumpy. Ruth started the car and a smile played about her lips thinking of all the ways she could humiliate Allison. And just to think, she had no idea. …


	10. Coming around

**Notes : Wow, I cant believe I've reached chapter 10. Thank you to everybody that has reviewed, It means a lot that you take the time to read and comment upon this.**

Allison arrived home a little past four. Walking through the front door, she strolled past her dad who was sat on the sofa, ignoring her as per usual. Her mom was still at work. Allison's mother worked as some sort of supervisor in the local supermarket, or at least she did the last time anybody bothered to tell Allison anything. Heading toward the kitchen she kicked off her shoes, poured herself some juice and sat down on one of the hard chairs.

Her hair fell in her eyes and she blew it out the way smiling to herself at the action. The hair band that was controlling her hair had fallen out hours ago, and her well thought out outfit was now creased and splattered with paint. On Allison, it was impossible to keep any outfit looking decent, it was a good thing she didn't spend much on clothes. She looked at the clock, 4.15. It was hours until she could justify going to bed, she had done most of her homework in her free period and hadn't yet summed up the courage to call Andy. Which was ironic, she thought, considering how she had jumped him this morning on the lawn. As she thought about it, her cheeks blushed slightly in embarrassment, it was so out of character for her, but a change was long overdue. She had been alone long enough, although now, as she heard the front door slam signalling her Father had left, it would appear she was still alone, with no place to go and nothing to do.

She took her juice into the living room and sat down on the floor, her back against the couch. Grabbing the remote, she began flicking through channels absentmindly. She didn't venture into this room very often; it was the domain of her parents, so as such she didn't really get to watch a lot of TV. She preferred to lose herself in music instead. Her current favourite record was the prince album she had 'borrowed' from a teacher's locker on Saturday. She and Andy had found it whilst they were out getting cokes. Allison grinned as she remembered finding it, she had turned to Andy and said "You know this means? It means their human." Andy's face was a picture.

Turning her attention back to the TV she settled on watching a Spanish soap opera without subtitles. She often found it more amusing to watch these things and imagine what was going on without understanding a single word. She was really into an argument concerning two characters she had christened Carlos and Ramón (Ramón had slept with Carlos's wife from what Allison could tell) when she heard the phone ring.

She tore herself away from the argument and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Er hi. May I speak with Allison please?" It was Andy, Allison suppressed a giggle.

"Andy, It's me"

"Oh hey. Listen do you want to hang out? I mean I understand if your busy but.." Allison cut him off

"I'm not busy"

"Great" Andy paused, unsure of what to suggest doing. He had a feeling Allison was the type of girl that wouldn't be content to just hang out at the mall. Allison spoke first,

"My parents have just gone out, can you come over?"

"Yeah sure, give me a half hour?"

"Great, see you soon" Allison hung up the phone and let out a small yelp. It wasn't the first time he had come over, but now that school was out of the way, she was looking forward to some alone time with Andy, and a chance to maybe find out where this was going. Remembering her messy outfit, she headed upstairs to get changed, however she was only half up when the phone rung again. She went back downstairs and picked up hoping it wasn't Andy again calling to cancel.

"Hello?" She answered slowly

"Allison, is that you?" The voice said

"Claire? Are you okay?" Allison immediately grew worried, last she knew Claire had gone home and was supposed to be resting , but she knew something was wrong from the tone of urgency in Claries voice. Claire didn't respond straight away, and straining to hear Allison could make out muffled sobs.

"Claire?"

"I'm here" Claire responded.

"What's wrong, you sound awful!"

Claire managed a small laugh "Gee thanks.."

"No, I.." Started Allison, horrified she might have upset Claire further

"It's okay," Interrupted Claire "Can I come round? Only there's some stuff going on here and I need a friend"

Allison was torn, she had her heart set on an evening with Andy, but he was Claire's friend too, and she knew he wouldn't want to leave her when she was like this. Whatever had happened to her.

"Of course you can come round, but Andys coming too, is that okay?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to disrupt anything" Claire sounded hesitant.

"Its fine, do you know where I live?"

"Vaguely, I'll find it," Claire paused "And Allison, Thanks"

Gently putting the phone down Allison exhaled. Having friends was exhausting.

……………………………………….

Claire put down the receiver and stood up. She had been in her closet for almost an hour now. After much debating she'd called Allison. She couldn't rely on Ruth or Amanda for some advice and friendship. Any friendship she had with those two was purely superficial and she could see that now. She hadn't known Allison for very long and she was so different from any girl Claire had ever hung out with. Yet Allison, for all her problems and eccentricities had a wise aura about her. Claire didn't feel threatened or intimidated around her and that's the way a friendship should be, she thought.

She stood up and walked out to the top of stairs, she could hear her Mom talking on the phone. Relieved that the shouting had finally stopped Claire went back into her room. It was there she caught sight of herself in the mirror and if she hadn't been so horrified she might have laughed. Her hair was stuck up like something from a horror movie, black mascara trails run down her cheeks and her clothes were crumpled beyond recognition. She decided, that although she might have lost practically everything, her dignity wasn't going to be on that list. Even though things were far from fine, shit happens, and it's no excuse to not look your best. A proper Standish mantra if ever there was one.

Fifteen minutes later Claire was feeling slightly better. She had taken a quick shower, the hot water and steam comforting her worries away temporarily. She wrapped her hair up in a towel and got dressed in what was record time for Claire. She threw on an old college sweatshirt of her brothers and some jeans not bothering to apply any make up, after all who was she trying to impress? She gave her hair a quick brush and then headed downstairs once she was satisfied she looked presentable.

Reaching the kitchen Claire quietly grabbed the keys to her mother's car. Praying that her mother wouldn't notice, Claire crept out the back door and headed for Allison's.

……………………

Allison sat nervously on the couch. She didn't know why she was nervous, after all, it was only Claire and Andy coming round right? She suspected the nerves and butterflies were Andy's doing, and speaking of the devil, the doorbell rang.

Allison paused at the front door taking some deep breaths, and then she opened it. Andy stood there confidently and burst into a broad smile when he saw her. They stood there for a moment grinning like idiots at each other until Andy spoke first

"Can I come in?"

"Oh," Allison blushed. Andy smiled to himself, she was so cute when she did that. "Sure," Continued Allison "Just in here"

She moved to let Andy in and shut the door behind him. She sat down the couch and motioned for him to join her.

"Where were you at lunch today? I waited" Asked Andy sitting down.

"With Claire," Allison responded, she noted the surprised look on Andy's face "I know, but it was okay. She was kinda upset because she and John had had a fight already"

"I saw john" Said Andy frowning

"How was he?" Asked Allison

"Trying to act tough. But he told me what happened with him and Claire and I think I convinced him to talk to her, but I don't know if he found her or not."

"I'm guessing he didn't" Said Allison

"Why?" Asked Andy

"She went home after lunch"

"Because she had a fight," Said Andy disbelievingly "That girl is such a drama queen"

"Don't say that"," Allison leapt to Claire's defence "You didn't see her, she looked bad. Don't be mad at her, she's coming round any minute."

"Coming here?" Said Andy

"Yeah, she phoned just after you, and she asked to come over. I could hear her crying." Allison looked at Andy, studying his face. There was a few moments silence whilst he appeared to thinking something over.

"What time did she say she'd be around?" Asked Andy finally

"She didn't"

"So," Said Andy, leaning in towards Allison, "We might have a couple of minutes?"

Allison smiled and leaned in toward Andy, their lips met and brushed together softly. Andy moved closer toward Allison, brushed some of her face gently out of her face and kissed her again, this time with more urgency. Allison shifted slightly so she was leaning back against the arm of the couch and Andy moved so that he was practically lying on top of her, their lips never parting. Allison could think of nothing more divine than this. One of Andy's hands was running through her hair, the other slowly making its way up under her shirt. It felt so good she didn't think to ask him to stop, besides he wasn't really touching anything yet, just stroking her torso. His hand began to move a little higher however and Allison felt her heart pounding. They continued kissing passionately and Andy had almost reached her bra when the doorbell rung.


	11. Friendships

**Notes: Sorry this chapter is a bit long and dialogue heavy, but I think most of it is relevant. Again, thank you so much to everybody that's reviewed. Although according to the hit counter over seventy people read each chapter and most of them don't review. If you like, or don't like what you read, let me know. I love to know what people think. And again, sorry for not much happening in this chapter, but I promise more John and Brian soon, and more action (In every sense of the word). Thanks. I love you all. **

The doorbell echoed throughout the living room and Andy and Allison abruptly stopped kissing and froze. Looking at each other for a brief moment they were both rendered speechless.

"Shouldn't you answer that?" Said Andy breaking the silence.

"You'd have to get off me first" replied Allison with a sly grin. Andy's cheeks reddened slightly as he sat up, freeing Allison to go and answer the door. Andy sat and watched as she opened the door to reveal a distressed looking Claire, who rushed straight past Allison without an invite, sat herself in a chair and immediately began firing questions.

"What took you guys so long? I thought I had the wrong house for a minute there!"

Claire knew exactly what they doing, it wasn't exactly hard to guess, but it was still kinda fun to watch them squirm. They both looked at each other frantically searching for an excuse, until Claire let them off the hook.

"Don't worry, I can guess. So are you guys like a couple now?"

Allison looked at Andy, she too was keen to hear the answer to that question.

"Yeah, we are," Andy said looking at Allison "If that's okay with Allison"

"Its okay with Allison" she replied smiling broadly.

Claire studied the two of them and a pang of loss and sadness washed over her. She would give anything to be as happy as those two seemed to be.

"you guys are lucky," She told them "John and I managed one lousy morning before it went to shit."

"I saw John" Andy told her. He noticed Claire's eyes widen in surprise.

"What did he say?" She asked.

"Just that the two of you cut class this morning, and got caught by some of your friends.

"Is that all?" Claire looked desperate. Andy decided it wasn't fair to torture her, she didn't look in the mood to be teased.

"He was under the impression that given the choice, you would choose your friends over him" Andy braced himself for the explosion, but none came. Claire answered him with a sad low voice.

"He never gave me that choice."

"I know" said Andy quietly. "From what he told me, that much was obvious"

Allison sat silently listening to the exchange. She didn't really know any of this, it was so obvious that it had all been a misunderstanding. Sometimes she didn't get why people can't just work stuff out. She watched as tears started to fall from Claire's eyes.

"Oh great," Said Claire, wiping her tears away "I swore I wouldn't cry again today."

"Its okay to cry," Said Allison softly "Its better than keeping it all inside."

"Yeah, I know that, I'm just sick of it. It seems like it's all I've done today" Claire managed a small smile and turned to Andy;

"Did he say anything else?" She asked him

"I tried to make him see that he didn't give you much of a choice. Its obvious he feels something for you, he looked a mess."

That gave Claire some small satisfaction. At least she wasn't the only one suffering. She had envisioned John being over her by lunch, hanging out in the parking lot and getting high, looking for his next girlfriend.

"But did he say anything?" She pressed Andy

"Yeah. He asked me what he should do, and I told him he should talk to you. He didn't throw it back in my face either, so I think he wants to make up. I tried to help, but the rest is up to you guys"

"That's good news right?" Allison asked Claire

"I guess" Said Claire hesitantly

"You guess?" Asked Andy

"Well, you know John, he's a stubborn guy. I'm upset, but why should I make myself vulnerable, and give him a chance, when he was so ready to give up on me."

"You owe it to yourself," Allison spoke quietly, looking Claire in the eye, "If you just leave it like this, you'll always wonder what might have happened. John is very complicated, but what he did was more about his insecurities than anything you did."

"Maybe" Said Claire

"No not maybe," Allison spoke a little more firmly, and Claire eyed her in surprise. "You need to find him, and find out where you guys are. After all we learned Saturday, You'd be stupid to give up on him now."

"How would you know?" Asked Claire "You and Andy worked out fine. What would you know about it?"

"Nothing. I just think that you made a connection, and to throw it away without even talking to him, would be letting yourself down."

"I don't know," Allison heard a bitter tone in Claire's voice "All relationships turn to shit anyway."

"what do you mean?" Asked Andy

" You remember Saturday when I told you about my parents?" Claire asked him.

"Yeah" Said Andy hesitantly, he didn't want to upset Claire further but he could sense something major had happened.

"Well I told you their relationship was doomed, although to be honest I couldn't ever really see him splitting up. I could see them being at each other's throats until they were ancient. But I was wrong," She paused and then looked at Allison.

"I got home early right, and neither of them knew I was there. I sat at the top of stairs and listened to them rip each other to shreds," She stopped as her voice started to waver with emotion.

"What happened?" Allison asked, although she thought it was pretty obvious.

"Well before they would just shout, but this time plates were smashing and my Dad sounded furious. He never sounds furious, usually he just takes it. Long story cut short, he told my Mom he wanted a divorce."

"Oh Claire" Allison spoke softly "Are you alright?"

"I should be, I mean it's been coming for a long time, but it's still a shock"

"You can't use your parents as an excuse to not find John. Your not your Mom." Andy spoke up. He knew he might upset Claire, but felt it was important that she knew that.

"I might be someday. Remember what you said Allison?" Claire looked at Allison when as she spoke "When you grow up your heart dies. Unavoidable"

"Perhaps it's avoidable if you know it might happen" Andy tried to inject a bit of optimism into the conversation.

"It happens too gradually to notice," Started Claire. "You go to College, you leave, you get a job, a house, a mortgage, a husband, some kids. All that responsibility will just suck the fun out everything. You get stressed, you get resentful that you're not young anymore and you never will be again. I can't name one adult I know that that hasn't happened to. Look at Your dad," She addressed Andy "His glory days are over and he's trying to relive them with you. Brian's parents push him because they want him to have success they may never had. Its all bullshit."

A depressed silence hung over the room. Claire continued

"I get scared. Really I do, you think there's something's you can rely upon, but nothing ever stays the same."

"We all get scared" Said Andy "Me, you, John and Allison graduate this year. I haven't heard back about my scholarship yet. If that doesn't happen I don't know what I want to do. But even if it does, I feel like maybe I'll be pushed into something I don't really want to do. Wrestling is fun and all, but as a career, I'm not sure about it."

"I haven't even applied to any colleges" Allison spoke up. Claire and Andy looked at her in surprise. Allison smiled at their reaction. "I just didn't know what I wanted so I didn't bother. I'd like to make something of my art, but the guidance councillor told me that wasn't a realistic goal. So I didn't bother."

"That is so wrong. You shouldn't have been put off. I've seen your work and any college would be lucky to have you." Claire was appalled at what Allison had said.

"My parents couldn't really afford to send me college anyway. Not that we've talked about the subject or anything." Allison tried in vain to explain her reasons to Andy and Claire, not that it was working. She tried distracting them instead, and turned to Claire.

"What did you apply to study?" she asked her

"English Literature" Said Claire "I've always loved books, plays, everything. Moliere, Shakespeare. People always seem surprised when I tell them that. I get written off as some kind of bimbo. I haven't applied to anywhere that far away, but the sooner I escape the nightmare that is my parents, the better"

"What are you going to do about your parents?" Allison asked

"I don't know. I guess I'll just go home and keep out of their way. I'm guess my Dad will buy me something new to overcompensate. The usual bullshit."

"And what about John?" Asked Andy, grinning at her

"I really don't know. Maybe I'll track him tomorrow. I'll have to think about that tonight."

The three of them stopped talking and sat I comfortable silence. Andy and Allison were sat side by side on couch, holding hands, Claire noticed. Claire figured that she ought to leave, they were obviously dying for some time alone, and although she didn't really solve any of her problems, she felt better just talking about them. She had been thinking about John, and decided that if she were to show him that she was serious, then she would need to stand up to her friends. And the first thing, would be not to rely on them for anything. She addressed Andy

"You don't live too far from me right?" She asked him

"I don't think so, no. Why?" He eyed her curiously

"Do you think I could get a ride to school?"

"I thought you rode with that girl, what's her name? The brunette?"

"Ruth. I did, but I might be about to do something she might not like, and I'll be stranded."

"No problem" Andy smiled, knowing exactly what she was talking about. Good for her. "Do you want a ride home now?" He asked her

"No," Said Claire, getting up and heading toward the front door, "I think you guys want some time alone. Besides, I stole my Moms car," she grinned mischievously. "See you guys tomorrow."

Claire let herself out the front door, and closed it quietly behind her, glancing once more at the loved up couple. She got into the car and began driving. She hadn't quite reached the dizzy heights of a good mood, but felt better about going home.

Arriving home, she put the car into the garage and quietly let herself in the back door. The house was dark and silent, walking past the living room, she spotted her Mom passed out the couch. Claire stood for a moment in the doorway watching her sadly, she dreaded to think what the future held for her Mom. Claire went in the room and gently placed a blanket over her sleeping mother. She then crept to the kitchen and grabbed some leftovers to take up stairs with her. She didn't really feel like eating, but her grumbling stomach told her otherwise.

Entering her room Claire sat in the bed and picked at the food. It was past 11pm and she could actually feel the tiredness in her eyes. She ate what she could manage, then climbed into bed fully clothed. She started to drift into sleep anda warm feeling filled her as she thought of John. She didn't have much to look forward to, but she had him. Or at least the thought of him. She would have to wait untill tomorrow to see if se had him for real. Until them, dreams would have to do.


	12. Tuesday Morning

**Notes : This chapter is mostly just setting the scene for Tuesday and what's to come. Thank you to everybody that's reviewed, I love you all. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise I will update very soon. Thanks.**

**Tuesday**

A loud crash from downstairs jolted John out of a restless sleep. It was no use trying to sleep in his house, be it his father's rages or his mother crying, there was never any peace to be had in the Bender household. Contrary to popular opinion, John didn't live in the bad part of town. Before his father became reliant on alcohol, he had a good job and the family bought a house in a perfectly respectable part of town. It wasn't on a grand scale like Claire's but it was a nice house. Was. Nowadays it was an eyesore on a street of perfectly manicured lawns and white picket fences. The Bender front yard was overgrown and wild and a smashed up car occupied the garage. Johns father had been drink driving when he had crashed it. He lost both his license and his job and descended further down a destructive path. John had been fourteen then. An only child he could remember crying by himself wondering where his old dad had gone. The father who took him on trips, helped with his homework, the father who seemed to love and respect his mother. That guy was dead now. It wasn't long after that John began flunking a lot of classes and started smoking pot. Fast forward to the present day and not much had changed.

John groaned and strained to see what time it was. 5.30am. He stood up peeling the sticky covers from his bare back. He stretched and sat back down on his bed, his back against the wall and started to roll a cigarette. He stayed at school yesterday long after the bell had rung. He had looked into the carpentry apprenticeship, and after the guidance councillor stopped laughing he told John that he needed to plan and construct an item to apply. So he worked on that, or at least tried. His mind was elsewhere and after scrawling on and screwing up around fifty sheets of paper, he left. After that he pretty much wondered around Shermer until he got home around nine.

Another crash from downstairs made him wince. It was never a good sign; usually it meant his old man was tearing the house apart looking for a drink. If he couldn't find one it signalled bad news for John and his Mom, whoever was around that John Snr could take it out on. Lighting his cigarette, he started to smoke and let the relaxing sensation wash over him. It really was no use trying to sleep. He entertained the idea of sneaking out and going somewhere, but where? It was after all, very early in the morning, none of his friends would be conscious, and the Benders had no relatives close by that John could stay with. So it seemed he was stuck here. He finished his smoke and lay back down. A spring poked him the back causing him discomfort. It was an old bed that John had long outgrown, but he was weirdly attached to it. It was probably only a matter of time before one of those springs broke free from the threadbare material covering it, and impaled him. He smiled at the thought. Without meaning to, he thought of Claire. He imagined her lying upon some soft luxurious king sized bed, probably pink, as is befitting for a princess. He could never bring her here, he was ashamed of his surroundings. He didn't want anybody's pity.

The first rays of sunlight began to light up John's room. With only an hour before he would need to get up for school John began to drift back into sleep.

………………………………………..

Across town Claire's alarm started to ring at 6.00am on the dot. She sat up with a start, and realised she was still dressed in last nights clothes. A wave of nervousness washed over her and she swallowed it back down. She climbed out of bed and crept slowly downstairs. She looked into the living room and saw her mom wasn't on the couch any more. She couldn't imagine her parents happily sharing a bed after last night, so one of them must have gone somewhere. She tried to convince herself that she didn't care anymore and walked slowly toward the kitchen where she poured herself some cereal. However after a couple of spoonfuls Claire decided she couldn't stomach any more food. The Standish house was usually pristine, but looking around it was more like a war zone today. Some attempt had been made to clear up the smashed plates but there were still shards all around, the sink was full of dirty dishes and empty wine bottles and glasses littered the counter tops. Claire's mother had a cleaner come in for a couple of hours of day. Claire smiled ruefully as she thought how that maid had her work cut out for her today.

It was now 6.30 and Claire thought she should start getting ready, Ruth usually picked her up around 7.30. And as she walked back upstairs a nagging feeling followed Claire, almost as if she had forgotten something. It hit her like a thunderbolt, Andy was picking her up today and she had forgotten to let Ruth know. Ruth was a notorious monster in the morning, so as Claire picked up the phone it was Amanda she called. She figured that as Amanda was picked up first then Claire could ask her to pass the message on that she didn't need a ride today. Claire picked up the phone and dialled.

"Hello?" A sleepy sounding voice answered

"Manda? It's Claire"

"Claire? What do you want?" Asked Amanda, sounding confused

"Just a favour. I got a ride to school with someone else, and I need you to tell Ruth I don't need a ride with her today."

"Why didn't you just phone Ruth?"

"Uh…..she didn't answer. Guess she must have been in the shower"

"Who do you have a ride with?"

Claire wished Amanda would stop asking questions, she was quite a dim girl, yet at times asked an annoying amount of questions.

"Do you know Andrew Clarke?" Asked Claire.

"Uh Yeah" Amanda paused. She thought Andrew was going out with that weird girl. What was he doing giving Claire a ride, they didn't even know each other that well.

"Well, He's offered to drive me"

"Why?"

"Will you stop asking questions"," Claire was losing her patience, "Just pass the message onto Ruth and I'll see you both in school. I have to get ready now."

With that Claire hung up. She took some deep breaths to maintain her composure and took a quick shower to cool off. When she emerged from her bathroom she headed toward her closet. She wanted a different look for today, something that didn't scream Bimbo, but instead projected a different image. She just didn't know what yet. All she seemingly owned was skirts, miniskirts, deep cut t-shirts and a couple of jackets. She analysed practically everything in there and was starting to despair when she spotted it at the back of the closet. Her father, in an eternal quest to get her to cover up a little had bought her a pair of trousers from a little boutique in Milan. He had gone on a business trip and the saleswoman had ensured him that they would be 'the next big thing'. Claire hadn't given them a second glance when she was first given them but as she pulled them out of the carrier she decided they would be perfect. They were just simple trousers really, but made from a very expensive material and fitted Claire like a dream, hugging her waist and flaring out slightly toward the end. They were black and elegant and every inch what she was looking for. She teamed them with a light pink sweater, a wide brown belt and some black boots underneath. Finally she dug out her one remaining diamond earring and put it on. She applied a little make up and took one last look in the mirror, Smiling at the reflection Claire decided she liked this new look, she looked older somehow.

A car beep sounded from outside and she looked out the window and saw Andy waiting for her. Perched in the front seat beside him was Allison. Grabbing her purse Claire ran downstairs and out of the house.

…………………………….

"What do you mean she had a ride with Andrew Clarke?" Asked Ruth disbelievingly. Amanda had just told her that Claire didn't need a ride.

"That's just what she told me." Amanda knew what was coming. Ruth's face had turned an odd shade of red.

"But how?"

"I don't know"

He's been hanging around with that freak girl though," A thought struck her and she turned to Allison "Do you think he's seeing them both?"

"I doubt it" Replied Amanda

"Why?" Snapped Ruth

"Well she saw him and that girl yesterday morning on the lawn. We all did."

"Good point, then why are they hanging around?"

"I don't know"

Ruth tried to swallow her anger. It was like banging your head against a brick wall trying to get anything useful out of Amanda. She drove in silence until she pulled into the school parking lot. She got out the car and was collecting her books out of the trunk when she heard Amanda mutter "Oh my god" Under her breath. She pulled down the trunk and walked around.

"What now?" She snapped at Amanda

She followed her glance and saw Andy, Allison and Claire all pull up in Andy's car chatting and laughing. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She turned to Amanda,

"What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know." That was Amanda's catchphrase for the day.

"Well I'm sure as hell going to find out"

Ruth slammed shut the car door and started to stride purposefully toward Andy, Claire and Allison.


	13. Going your own way

**Notes : Sorry Its been a while since I updated. Promise I wont take that long again. As always I hope you like this chapter, please review with feedback, because I love reading them.**

Andy's car had just pulled into the parking lot of Shermer High school. Claire, who had been seated in the back jumped out first. She wanted to check her make up in the wing mirror before school. Her inner self might be undergoing a change, but that was no reason to not still look fabulous right?

As she lent down, she could see a designer clad figure walking toward them, standing up and turning around, Claire found herself eye to eye with Ruth. Although Claire knew that once she was in school Ruth would be looking for her, she didn't think it would be this soon. A nervous tension washed over her, and the colour drained from her face.

Ruth, all cool composure and poison stares looked Claire up and down slowly. Finally she spoke.

"What the hell are you wearing? You look like a fucking prude."

Claire thought she might puke. She knew she would have to stand up for herself, but it wouldn't be easy. If there was one thing Clare didn't cope all that well with it was confrontation, especially when the spotlight was on her. A small voice spoke up from behind Ruth.

"She looks nice"

"Shut up Amanda," Snapped Ruth "Whose side are you on anyway?"

Ruth glared at Claire. Claire was silent, fighting with herself to say something. It wasn't as easy as she imagined it to be. There were thousand things she wanted to say and she couldn't muster up the courage to say one of them.

"Well?" Ruth smirked at Claire. Claire swallowed, took a deep breath and finally let rip.

"Why does she have to be on any side? And what's your problem anyway? Just because I don't have my legs out and my breasts on show, that means I'm a prude?" Claire tried her hardest to not show how sick she was starting to feel. She sensed somebody standing behind her, and glancing quickly over her shoulder she saw Andy and Allison. She mouthed the word 'help' to them and turned back around.

"I don't have a problem. I just want to know why you rode to school with that freak," Ruth pointed at Allison "Instead of with your friends. How do you even know someone like her?"

Andy gripped Allison's hand in support.

Claire felt anger building from somewhere inside of her. Anger directed mostly at herself, how had she ever thought Ruth was cool, somebody to look up to. She was a bitch, plain and simple, like Claire had been not so long ago.

"She's not a freak. Her name is Allison and she was in detention with me," Claire said to Ruth coldly

"Detention huh? Figures she would be a defective. Do you really think I care what her name is?" Ruth looked disdainfully at Allison. "She's still a freak, ask anybody. You have a reputation Claire; don't throw it away on her."

"Screw my reputation" Claire spoke slowly, pronouncing every word. She stood up straighter now. It may have just been the adrenaline or the anger at Ruth for insulting Allison like that, but Claire was starting to enjoy this. She could tell that last comment had cracked Ruth's demeanour somewhat.

"What the hell?" Said Ruth

"Did I stutter?" Replied Claire looking her opponent straight in the eye.

"I don't get it Claire. You were fine yesterday, and today you seem intent on committing social suicide and betraying your friends" Ruth's cheeks started to flush an angry red. She couldn't fathom what the hell was going on, Claire had never stood upto her like this, so what was different?

"You were never my friend," Shouted Claire "Your nobody's friend, you just push people around to boost your own ego and I'm sick of it." She indicted to Allison and Andy. "These people are real friends."

"We are your friends, not that weirdo!" Ruth screamed in frustration. She had always been able to control people, manipulate them to her will. This was totally a new experience for her.

"Shut up! When I was upset yesterday, you blew me off. Allison and Andy were there for me. Your so called friendship means shit."

Claire went to walk away satisfied that she had stood up for herself and that she had gotten her point across. A tug at her hair pulled her back, preventing her from walking away and making her turn around to face Ruth. Claire eyed her in surprise.

"Don't touch me again."

Ruth pushed her a little "Make me"

Andy, alarmed at this new development went to try and break up any fight that might erupt. He stepped between the two girls, using himself as a shield to protect Claire. He spoke to Ruth,

"Just leave it now huh?"

Ruth looked at him in fury, "Get out of my way. This doesn't concern you"

"Andy, It's okay." Claire spoke up from behind him. She didn't want anybody else fighting her battles. Andy stepped away hesitantly.

"I'll be right over there." He told her, indicating to where Allison was stood watching.

Claire walked back over to Ruth.

"Cant you just leave it alone?" She asked her

"Why should I? My best friend is hanging around with an outcast she would never have spoken to last week, attacking her friends, wearing stupid clothes. Are you on drugs or something Claire?" Ruth spoke without pausing, her words spilling out. She studied Claire's reactions and she got a small glow knowing that she had hit a nerve. Several in fact.

"Just because I'm not dressed like a slut, a tease it doesn't mean I'm wearing stupid clothes. And stop attacking Allison, your problem is with me, not her."

"Your all my fucking problem. She, god only knows how, stole my prom date, and now she's stealing my best friend!"

A new realisation dawned on Claire.

"Your jealous of her aren't you?"

"Please" Ruth practically spat the word

"You are. She hasn't stole anything. Andy was never yours, and neither was I. Your so jealous." Claire taunted Ruth, convinced she had hit the nail on the head.

"I'm warning you, you had better shut up. You've already fucked everything up. Do you really want to make it worse?"

Claire laughed at that. "Your so pathetic. Weak and pathetic."

Without warning, Ruth raised her hand and punched Claire clean on her face. Andy suddenly ran over stepped between the two girls, with Allison just behind him. He turned his back to Ruth, and he and Allison inspected Claire's face.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked her

Claire, despite looking a little stunned, seemed alright. She regained her composure and turned to shout back at Ruth, who was already walking away.

"Hey!" she yelled, causing Ruth to turn back around. "I hope your happy. That's it, you know." Ruth turned to carry on walking, and Claire shouted one last comment after her

"By the way, I was making out with John Bender yesterday in your car!"

She didn't catch Ruth's reaction. She turned back around to face a flabbergasted Andy, and Allison, who had erupted in laughter.

"That was so awesome"


	14. Aftermath

**Notes : I know, I know, Its been so long. I'm sorry guys. It's a combination of writers block and not having any time to myself. Anyway, I apologise again and hope this chapter is all to your liking. Thanks x**

Claire looked in the mirror and groaned. The elation of standing up to Ruth had worn off and all she was left with was a bruise on her cheek that was getting darker by the minute. She touched it gently and winced.

"Cant you just cover it up with some of that make up crap?" Allison stood behind Claire and looked in the mirror over her shoulder.

"No, not totally anyway. Oh my god. Look at it."

Allison looked. As far as battle scars went, it was pretty impressive. She was still trying to comprehend what she had seen a couple of minutes go; the popular clique falling apart in front of her. She had been right all along, popularity was just a joke. Although she suspected Claire wasn't finding it too funny at the moment.

"Can't you just go home?" She asked her.

"No, not after all those classes I skipped yesterday. Besides which, if my Mother saw this, she would go postal."

"But you have to go home eventually."

"About that," Claire looked at Allison "Do you think I could maybe stay at yours tonight?"

Allison hesitated a minute "Of course you can. But sooner or later you should go home"

"I'd rather it be later."

Both girls were cut off by the sound of the bell. Claire looked pleadingly at Allison, as if she could do something about her face. Allison shrugged.

"Maybe you just have to brazen it out. It wasn't as if nobody saw what went on anyway. It was in the car park."

Claire groaned. Allison was right. It would probably be around the whole school by now. She wished she could just bury her head in the sand and make it all go away. But she knew she would have to face school and finish what she started. You cant just make a stand and run away from the consequences. It struck her how stupid this all would seem in a couple of year's time. She would have a husband and a job, maybe some babies, and this would all mean nothing to her then. Just memories of people she would have left far behind. But she was here now, and as she picked up her books, took a deep breath and headed towards class, she decided she would just have to deal with it.

…………………………………………………

"Oh man, where have you been?"

John sat down and looked at Spike suspiciously.

"Why? What the fuck do you care?"

Spike laughed and looked and John.

"Anything you wanna tell us buddy?" Spike looked around at the rest of the stoners and they all laughed. John suddenly felt very uncomfortable, like he was the butt of some joke.

"What's going on with you guys? Smoked some bad shit or something?"

The crowd laughed again. John wouldn't exactly call these people his friends. More like-minded individuals. He liked them because they didn't ask any questions or make any real effort to get to know him. They were content to skip class, smoke weed and hang out around the back of school. Only now, something was distinctly up and he didn't like it. For a second he thought they were referring to his father. When he showed up with bruises, he usually spun some yarn about how he'd beaten some punk up and they'd gotten a lucky shot. This morning John had escaped the house without crossing paths with his father. He had to climb out the window and shimmy down the drainpipe to do it, but it had worked. All in all, he had been having a good morning. Until he got to school that is. Now every pair of eyes were looking expectantly at him and John could feel his temper flaring. He looked at Spike,

"Look man, you either tell me what the fuck you losers are talking about, or I'm out of here"

Spike grinned, and that only served to anger John further. He sensed this and decided it was time to probably stop playing with him.

"Chill man, look at you," He turned to John "I know I would be a lot happier if I were making out with the prom queen."

John looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on man, don't play dumb. You and that hot redhead, Its all around the school."

"I don't know what your talking about." John prayed that he looked like he wasn't bothered. How could they know? He and Claire were over and he hadn't said anything.

"There was a chick fight this morning. The redhead and some other babe. Anyway, they shouted, the other chick slapped red right across the face, and then red shouted that she had been making out with none other than your good self. Its all over the school man. You're a legend."

"Your not bullshitting me?" John looked closely at Spike, searching desperately for some clue that this was all a joke.

"No shit dude, I don't care enough about those people to make shit up"

"Oh man."

What the hell had happened? Claire got slapped? To say he was confused was an understatement.

"Is it true?" His thoughts were interrupted Spike asking him a question, and noticed the rest of the group staring at him. He couldn't stay here, he got slowly up and began to walk away, he needed some space to think, and he clearly wasn't going to get that here with everybody staring at him.

"Oh man, don't leave us hanging. Is it true?"

John looked over his shoulder "What do you think?" He asked them. He didn't slow down, and didn't stick around to hear the reply.

……………………………………….

"No way"

"Way"

Brian looked up from his desk. The two girls seated in front of him were gossiping loudly and he couldn't hear a word his chemistry teacher was saying. All he could hear were the two girls bitching about some member of their group. At least he thought that's what they were talking about. He tried to ignore them, and had almost succeeded when he heard Claire's name being mentioned.

"She totally slapped her, right across the face."

"Ruth Marsters slapped Claire Standish? No way!"

"Way"

Brian was confused, he tapped the girl closest to him lightly on the back. She turned around and glared at him.

"What?" She asked him impatiently

"What you just said, was that true? About Claire getting slapped?" Brian asked her.

"You shouldn't be listening to other peoples conversations. Geek." The girl turned back around to her giggling friend. Brian was aching to find out more. He inched his desk a little nearer the two girls and leaned as close to them as he could without looking suspicious.

"So what were they arguing about?"

"I don't know, but Cindy said that she heard that Claire said that she had been making out with John Bender."

"John Bender?"

"Yah I know."

"But he's like a criminal. Although he is kind of hot, in a bad boy way"

"Totally"

The two girls laughed quietly and Brian smiled to himself. He wondered what Bender would think if he knew he was considered a school heartthrob. With that, the two girls stopped talking and Brian started thinking, how did those girls know about John and Claire. He hadn't even know there was really anything to talk about. Why did Claire say anything to her friends if they really were how she said. The whole thing just didn't really make sense. He wondered if Bender knew about this yet, and Allison and Andy. The bell rang and the class began to shuffle out of stuffy chemistry lab. Brian made his way to shop class, and as he made his way down the hall he heard snatches of conversation.

"I heard she's pregnant"

"yeah, she's got a broken nose from what I heard"

"I don't know why, I heard she stole her car or something."

Brain chuckled as he heard all these distorted versions, he didn't know what had happened, but if Claire was pregnant like that one girl said, that happened fast considering she was a virgin Saturday and it was only Tuesday. This time last week, his life had no drama and now he was involved with some of the biggest drama queens ever to grace Shermer. Bender included. Brain sucked in his breath and entered his shop class. He was disappointed when he noted that John wasn't there. He guessed he would just have to wait until lunch to get the real version of events but until then….there was shop class to get through. Great. However hard this was for him, he'd bet his hands that Claire's day was going a lot worse. And he wouldn't exactly be wrong…


	15. A whole lotta crazy

**Notes : Huge apologies for the delay. I've just started back to college and its utterly crazy. But there's so many new stories and stuff going on in the fandom, I wanted to be part of it again. Updates may only be limited to about one a week, but I'm going to try my hardest to not leave it this long again. Hope everybody is still interested and for the Claire/John fans, there's some steamy stuff coming very soon ;)**

Claire couldn't remember ever feeling more self-conscious in her entire life. Usually she was the centre of attention, but in a good way. She was sat at the front of her history class and she could practically feel everyone's eyes boring into her. She had heard the laughs and sly comments as she arrived late for class. Saw some of the students wince at the mark on her cheek, saw the bad boys give her the once over, after all, if she had made out with bender surely they were in with a chance? She had walked in with her head low and her eyes hardly ever leaving the floor. Somewhere in amongst all the embarrassment she knew she hadn't done anything wrong, had every right to hold her head high. But it was easier said than done.

After around an hour of pure hell, the bell rang and she raced straight out of class. Claire had been dreading lunch all day. Usually she ate with Ruth and Amanda on what had come to be known as 'their table'. No other student dared sit there, a kind of unspoken lunchroom etiquette. Claire went to the bathroom and locked herself in one of the stalls. Pulling the lid down, she sat and took a couple of deep breaths. She didn't know where Allison or Andy would be, hadn't made arrangements to meet them for lunch, she could sit with Brian at the geek table, but she wasn't feeling quite that brave. And of course, Bender was out the question. She looked at her watch, still over forty minutes left to kill, she began to read the lewd comments scrawled over the cubicle walls, wondered how long it would take before she would see her name written there.

"Uh, Claire, are you in here?" A voice jolted Claire out of her thoughts, she paused momentarily, wondering if she had imagined it then flung open the door and gave Allison a big hug.

"Oh my god," she said "I cannot even begin to say how happy I am to see you. Do you think we can eat lunch in the art room again, I can't face the cafeteria."

"Claire," Started Allison, in a stern voice "You can't avoid these people forever"

"How about just for today?" Claire asked hopefully

"I'll do whatever you want," replied Allison "but you shouldn't let these people get to you. You shouldn't let that bitch win"

"Well look what she did. I couldn't stand all those people looking at my face today. Besides which, I wouldn't underestimate her. Ruth has no morals whatsoever, and she's pissed at you for dating Andy"

Allison looked amused

"And I should care because?"

Claire shook her head.

"I'm just saying is all."

Allison rolled her eyes, She had heard just about enough. She grabbed Claire's bag and slung it over her shoulder, then she put her arm around her and led her slowly out of the toilets and toward the lunchroom.

Brian saw them first. He and Andy were sat together under Allison's instruction. She had wanted Claire to be among friends, suspected that her day wasn't going too well. Brian nudged Andy who stood up and waved.

"Al, Claire, over here"

As soon as Andy spoke, almost the entire lunchroom turned toward the door to look at Allison and Claire. Brian looked around in awe, he didn't think that actually happened in real life. He would have enjoyed the drama had it been anyone else but Claire.

Allison gave Claire a little push, she was aware of all the eyes on them, it was a new sensation compared to being ignored for such a long time. She guided Claire toward the table, where she sat down gratefully and put her head in her arms, groaning quietly as she did.

"Claire?" Brian asked quietly, sensing she might be a bit emotionally fragile

"yeah?" Claire lifted her head to look at Brian

"You're my hero, you know? The way you told that girl off. That took some guts." Brian smiled shyly "Just wanted you to know that"

"Aw thanks bri" Claire sat up straighter, and looked around. She saw that her usual table was empty, noted wryly that despite the crowed lunchroom nobody had the guts to sit there. She turned her attention back to the table. Andy was slowly working his way through a literal mountain of food, Brian was unwrapping a perfect nutricanly balanced lunch, and Allison, well who knew what she was eating but it looked gross. It was so weird how familiar all this seemed to Claire, when she had only known these people a matter of days.

"Have any of you seen Bender?" Claire snapped back to reality and addressed the table. Mouths full, they all shock their heads in response. Where was he?

………………………..

Ruth and Amanda were sat in Ruth's house. Amanda had expressed some concern over missing so many classes, but the look on Ruth's face told her not to argue. She had actually been fearful for her life on the way over, Ruth drove home like a women possessed, cutting up other drivers and taking turns without slowing down. For the first time in her life, she had fastened her seatbelt, and gripped the doors until her knuckles turned white. It kind of ruined the thrill of getting promoted to front seat. She was getting worried about Ruth, She had been muttering and talking to herself ever since they had left Claire. What little Amanda could make out wasn't good; she caught the words, 'payback', 'revenge', and worryingly enough 'Blood'. Remind her never to get on another cheerleaders bad side.

They had been sitting there for a while, and it was getting old. Ruth had raided her mother's liquor cabinet and poured herself a vodka. She was like a women possessed, albeit on expensively dressed one. Ruth stopped muttering and turned to Amanda, who was painting her nails, waiting for the crazy to stop.

"We have to make her pay"

"Make who pay?" Amanda asked, they had accumulated so many enemies in the past couple of days she had lost track.

"The freak girl" Ruth said, slowly and venomously.

"Allison?"

"I don't care what her name is"

"It's Allison"

Ruth stopped to stare at Amanda, what little common sense Amanda had, told her to be quiet again.

"We have to make her pay" Said Ruth again.

Amanda choose her words carefully.

"Okay, but how"

"I don't know yet, but it will be soon and painful. That bitch wont get away with it." Ruth started to grin like an evil villain in a bad horror movie. Her eyes lit up with manic possibility, counting the ways she could make Allison suffer.

Amanda didn't know Allison very well, didn't even like her that much, but looking at Ruth, she started to feel very sorry for her………………………..


	16. Sleepover

**Okay, its been a while. Here's a quick recap of the past fifteen chapters. Andy and Allison got together on Monday and are currently quite happy. Brian is just being Brian. Claire's parents had a major row and divorce has been mentioned. She called her friend Ruth a bitch, Ruth blaming Allison for this, is now out for blood. Allison's blood. Bender and Claire made out, got caught, had a misunderstanding…blah. In a shock twist of events, Claire also wore some trousers. That about covers it. We are now on Tuesday evening. This is mostly filler, setting the scene for Wednesday morning, at school. **

**By the way, I have also started another fanfic called "all that you cant leave behind" If you want to check it out. **

**Hope this is okay, please review. Rated M for language.**

**Sleepover**

Claire turned the key and opened the front door. Stepping tentatively in the hall she listened out for signs of her parents. Hearing nothing she ventured into the kitchen and saw the mess from last night had been cleaned up, and the whole room was pristine. She perched herself on a stool and looked around the room in disbelief. It occurred to her that they could have argued like that so many times, made all that mess and she might never have noticed, she used stay over Ruth's so often. Although she'd never found her mother passed out on the couch like she did last night. That was a first, whilst her mother had always drunk, it was mostly socially with her other rich bitch friends. Claire used to listen to their conversations, they would sit around knocking back the chardonnay and bitching about their husbands. It was Claires worst fear to end up like that, what a waste. But Claire had never seen her mother drink alone in the house, or again, that she knew of. But Claire was beginning to find out things about people. Everything can seem okay on the outside, but scratch below the surface a little and everybody had issues and secrets. Some just hide it better than others.

She got up and left the kitchen and walked around the house, looking for any sign of human life other than the maid. Climbing the stairs, Claire paused outside her parents room, afraid to look inside, worried that her mother had packed her bags and left already. Not that she particularly liked the woman, but if she had really left then it all became real, and reality didn't seem like a very attractive option right now. Claire decided to look later and went into her room.

Wanting to spend as little time as possible in the house, Claire grabbed some clothes and books and put them in a bag to take over Allison's. She went into the bathroom to grab her toothbrush and some cosmetics and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, the solitary diamond earring shining at her. Another reminder of the mess she was in. Claire groaned and went to pack the last of her things.

When she was done Claire wandered over to her bed and sat down upon it cross legged, try as she might she still couldn't get John bender out of her head. He just kept popping into her head amounst all this other shit, and it was beginning to piss her off. Why did he have to be such a good kisser? Looking at the phone she began to wonder…. All it would take was one phone call. John was probably in the phone book, Bender couldn't possibly be that common a surname. She sat there for a while, staring absentmindedly at the phone, her thoughts roaming in a million different directions. She'd had a bad couple of days, all her secrets came to the surface and boiled over, and she was just now feeling capable of dealing with the aftermath of it all. Yeah, it had only been the weekend and Monday, but a lot of things had happened in those couple of days.

She forced herself to move, she wouldn't be calling John today, she didn't even know what to begin to tell him. She picked up her bag and closed her bedroom door behind her, walking down the hall she paused outside her parents room again, hand wrapped around the doorknob. Taking a deep breath, she let it go and walked away. She would deal with it tomorrow.

………………………

Bender sat on his bedroom floor, back against the radiator trying to get warm. He felt like he had searched for Claire everywhere that afternoon, the chick was like, fucking invisible. Okay, so he had only looked around school, god forbid he actually set foot in her neighbourhood. The holier than thou residents with a stick up their ass would probably call the police. He'd see her tomorrow. He didn't quite know what he wanted to say though. He preached all this honestly bullshit in detention; if it was other people being honest, great, but himself, not cool. He'd told so many lies to so many people over the years, and the only person he had been himself with lately was somewhere out there thinking he was an asshole. Just great.

A crash from downstairs made him wince. It was one of either two things, his father throwing something, or his mother dropping something as a result of his father shouting at her. He hated this house, this life so much. He sometimes wondered about how he ended up with parents like these. Yeah he could take care of himself no problem, but it would be nice to have a normal family. Someone who gave a shit. John was cautious about getting too close to anyone, yeah it was an old cliché, but in his experience they always let you down. Better to just start off depressed because then everything is kind of a pleasant surprise.

He heard his father roar from the floor beneath him. Heard his mother pleading for John Snr to calm down, hadn't she learnt by now? The only time he was calm was when he was passed out. He toyed with the idea of going downstairs and helping her. Every time he did though, his father would start on him, and his mother so relived to have someone else share the pain, wouldn't help him. It wasn't that he didn't feel sorry for her, because he did. But he had felt the brunt of his fathers anger just yesterday and wasn't keen to repeat the experience any day soon. He didn't hold anything against his mother, she was just a weak pathetic person who had let herself get beaten down. He could save her this time, but then it would just happen tomorrow and the day after.

Standing up, he stretched and looked at the clock, it was only six thirty. John Bender didn't tend to do much with his evenings, they were either spent up in his room, headphones on, losing himself in music, or getting high with his friends. Hearing the increasing noise from downstairs, he decided upon the latter. The whole new leaf thing could wait. He needed an escape route and he needed it now.

………………….

Claire knocked nervously on Allison's door. She felt kind of bad, dumping herself on Allison like this, but there was nowhere else to go. And truth be told, she would rather be in Allison's company than any of her old friends.

Allison opened the door and gestured Claire inside.

"Hey, everything okay?" Claire asked as she came inside "your parents wont mind me staying?"

"I don't think they would even notice!" Snorted Allison "Andy stayed over Saturday night and they didn't say a word."

"Andy stayed over?" Asked Claire wide eyed, maybe she was a nymphomaniac after all.

"yes," Said Allison, smiling, knowing exactly what Claire was thinking "but we just hung out, we didn't do it or anything"

"Oh" Claire said slowly, feeling bad for thinking the worst straight away.

"Come on," Allison tugged Claire's arm and indicated for her to follow her upstairs.

Claire stopped at the door of Allison's room, and looked inside. It was mess, but it was painted really fabulously.

"Did you paint all these?" Claire asked pointing to the murals on the wall

"Of course" Allison smiled at Claire "not exactly your style is it?"

"No," Admitted Claire, "But I can see how good they are, you really should consider applying for art school."

"I don't know what I want to do yet," Said Allison sitting down on the bed "When I do, then I'll go for it, but I honestly take any more school"

"I know how you feel" Claire sat down and rested her head on Allison's shoulder "So then, what do you feel like doing?"

…………..

Bender took a deep drag of the joint he was holding and exhaled slowly watching the smoke twirl around before his eyes.

"looked like you needed that man"

John turned to look Spike. He hated himself for being here. He showed up at Spikes about an hour ago, wordlessly pushed his way past Spike and headed for the bedroom where he knew there would weed. Spikes parents were how he imagined Allisons to be. They couldn't give a fuck about their son, hell, his father had even come up once or twice to smoke some weed with them.

"yeah I did" John looked at Spike through narrow eyes "that alright by you?"

"Welcome back to the dark side my friend. Those princess rumours had us worried this afternoon. We all thought you'd become a good boy, go to fucking prom or something, join a sports team"

The rest of the stoners laughed. John looked around the room. God these people were pathetic, no goals, no ambitions. They were just going to sit around, get high and waste their time. He was looking at himself through an outsiders eye. How Claire must have seen him last Saturday. He laughed to himself, how fucking bleak.

"Hey Spike," John turned to look at his friend "Would I be so bad if I did get it on with the princess?"

"Are you kidding?" Spike looked around the room "If you managed that Johnny, We'd give you fucking medal"

"Is that so unlikely? Me and her?" John asked. The room nodded in response. "Why? Do you all think I'm a lowlife?"

Spike sensed John getting angry

"Look man, its nothing to do with you. That chick, those chicks, they want footballers, they want rich boys and fancy cars. I don't know about you, but I don't fit that description."

"Don't you get fucking fed up?" John punched the mattress he was sitting on in frustration "We get treated like lepers, second class citizens. It's getting tired."

"Uh dude," Spike didn't do concern all that well "Anything going on you wanna tell us about?"

John looked at him from under his hair, the rage from a second ago gone, replaced with a look of sadness, resignation.

"No, everything's just peachy, great, swell. Pass me that joint."

The boy sat next to John handed him the joint that had been going around the room. He took another long drag and passed it around again. He was trash. He knew that, he knew that he belonged here, with lifeless friends, sat in dirty room, smoking pot. What else was he going to do? Join a club, go to class? Yeah right. This was it, he chose this life and it was too late to change it now. Why would he even want Claire? To be friends with any of them? He was different, he was scum. He would drag her down and she didn't need his shit, he was dirty, she was pure, he felt enough for her to not want to hurt her like that. Expose her to the permanent black cloud that was his life.

The thought gave him a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach, he'd set her straight tomorrow.

…………………….

"Seriously?" Shrieked Allison, "you had to wear pink every Tuesday?"

"yup," Laughed Claire, "And if, god forbid, you didn't, then Ruth would freeze you out and make you feel like a fucking leper."

"Cos you didn't wear pink?" Asked Allison disbelievingly.

"Cos you didn't wear pink" Affirmed Claire. The two girls had been talking all night. Allison had let Claire try and sort out her hair, Claire had let Allison attempt to educate her about music. They hung out all night, surprised by how easy it was between them.

"Holy shit, what else did they make you do?"

Claire was telling Allison about the rules. If you wanted to be popular, then you followed the rules.

"Um," Claire thought "Oh, and if you were dating a guy, you were only allowed three months and you had to break up with him"

"Why?"

"I don't know exactly, something about how, to be popular you had to be desired, and to be desired you had to be available."

"Wow, that is twisted, what else?" Allison looked at Claire with a gross fascination, so this is what is was like to be popular. No wonder she wanted out.

"We couldn't eat sandwiches." Claire looked at Allison, laughing at what she was saying, telling somebody else all this made her embarrassed she had ever bought into it.

"What's the matter with Sandwiches?" Allison was looking at Claire in shock. She must be lying.

"They were too common." said Claire with mock seriousness.

"What? that's crazy!" Allison sat up, from her sleeping bag on the floor and faced Claire "And you did this, you actually listened to these people?"

"Sounds lame doesn't it?" Allison saw Claire wince as she said this.

"It is lame, but its more like, how can anyone buy into that?"

Its Ruth," Claire looked at Allison "You know Ruth right?" Allison thought for a moment,

"The girl you hit this morning?"

"yeah," Claire made a face at Allison "I still cant believe I did that, she's probably plotting revenge on me right now. She was just the type of person you knew that was easier to be on their side. It all seemed to make sense at the time."

"Almost makes me glad to be an outcast" Allison laid back down, trying to get comfortable. She was trying to remember why it seemed like a nice idea to let Claire have the bed. Her comfortable, comfortable bed.

"Your not an outcast" Said Claire, sure that Allison could detect the doubt in her voice, "Not anymore anyway."

"Gee thanks"

"No seriously, I mean you've been really good to me, letting me stay over like this, my house is like a war zone at the moment. When they stop shouting, you just sit there in the silence waiting for it to start again," Claire paused "I think my mom might have moved out"

"You think?" Allison asked her, testing the water, trying not to upset her.

"yeah, well the stuff from yesterday was cleaned up when I got home today, and nobody was there. My mother is usually always there, always. I know because I try to avoid her every day."

"Is her stuff still there?" Allison asked cautiously

"I don't know, couldn't bring myself to look"

Allison reached out in the darkness and squeezed Claire's hand. She didn't really know what to say to her, how to deal with the situation. She just wanted to let Claire know that she was there for her.

Claire squeezed Allison's hand in return and let go. A wave of tiredness washed over her and suddenly she just wanted to crash out.

"Claire?" Asked Allison quietly, "One last thing?"

"yeah?" Answered Claire, sleepily

"Tell me to mind my own business if I'm butting in, but what are you going to do about John? He thinks he pissed you off, you think you pissed him off. Are you going to talk to him tomorrow?

Allison's question was met with silence.

"Claire?" she whispered quietly.

Claire started to snore quietly and Allison stifled a giggle. Not so perfect after all.


	17. The mysteries of women

**Good lord, it's an update and it only took me eight months. Yeesh. I'm trying to get back into this and finish what I started, but I make no promises. Hope this is okay, given the rustiness, and big thanks to anybody that takes the time to read this. x**

Allison opened her eyes and silently wondered why the ceiling was so far away. The second of confusion passed however when she attempted to sit up and her back protested with an almighty click. Of course, she had been sleeping on the floor. Stretching to try and regain some feeling in her neck and back, she looked at Claire, still passed out and emitting the occasional grunt. A line of drool ran from the corner of her mouth into a pool on the pillow. Allison smiled at the image, turning to look at the clock she saw that she had awoken a full hour early. Sunlight peaked in from the windows casting a warm early morning glow over the room. Allison slowly stood up, feeling stiff all over from a night spent on the hard floor. Creeping quietly as not to wake the princess she grabbed her blanket and tip toed down the stairs.

………………………………………………..

Claire knew she was dreaming. It was weird, she was clearly dreaming but she couldn't seem to pull her self into conciseness. In the dream she and John were sat back in the library. He was talking to her, telling her how sorry he was that things turned out the way they did. He held her hand, looked sincerely into her eyes, spoke softly. He told her how he felt the same way, but they both knew it could never happen. Claire couldn't move, she just allowed her hand to be held, that piece of hair be slowly pushed out of her eyes. She felt the most amazing sensation in the pit of her stomach when he did that, but still, she could do nothing. She desperately wanted to tell him that he was wrong, that she would be willing to fight for him, that she wanted to see how the story ended, not bail out halfway through the tale. But she didn't, she couldn't. In the distance she heard a beeping sound, she searched the library, trying to locate the source of the noise and failing. John looked at her sadly, he knew what it was. He released her hand, stood up and walked out the library. The beeps got louder and louder until Claire suddenly felt herself get jolted from one reality into another. Sitting up she looked frantically around the room, recognizing nothing. The door creaked and Allison walked in.

"If your awake, you could turn the alarm off you know"

Allison sat down on the bed next to Claire and reached past her pressing a button on the clock descending the room once more into silence.

"The beeping" Whispered Claire with a slight smile. Allison looked at Claire; one eyebrow rose wondering what she was talking about. "Don't worry," Claire shook her head "So, what's for breakfast?"

"Toast, toast and toast" replied Allison, pretending like she had to think about it.

"Toast it is then." Said Claire, discarding the bed covers and following Allison to the direction of the kitchen. She had been trying to remember what she had just dreamt about, it was literally two seconds ago but she had lost it.

…………………………………………………….

John walked the route to school slowly. He didn't want to be there today. But seen as he literally had nothing else to do and nowhere else to go, he decided to save himself the lecture from various teachers who only pretended to give a shit and actually go. He cut across backstreets and through alleyways, knowing all the shortcuts. As he strolled up to the front of the school he slowed down, lighting a cigarette, having a quick nicotine fix before he needed to go inside. He saw Andy in the distance, shouting at Allison to hurry up. He watched Andy grab her hand run toward the building. In the distance he heard the final bell. What a surprise, Late again. Still watching them, he saw Allison break free from Andy's grasp and run out of sight, returning into his view a few seconds later with a reluctant looking Claire in tow. He watched, taking a slow drag on the cigarette as Claire resisted being dragged into school. God, she was hot. Watched as Allison took her hand, no doubt giving her some kind of bullshit pep talk, the two girls then hugged and made their way inside. Bender took a final puff before throwing the butt on the pavement still alight. He didn't know why he was wasting time feeling so bad; he was used to being a nobody. Despite himself, he felt his gut twist when he saw Claire. The pretty things in this world were never meant for him and he knew that. Look but don't touch. Fuck school, there was bound to be some other trouble he could get himself into.

…………………………………………………………

Claire sat in class trying hard to ignore the stares that she could feel all around her. Ruth and Amanda usually had first period with her, but today, they were both noticeably absent. Not that she minded, she was thanking god for that small mercy. Claire knew Ruth and she wasn't one to shy away from anything, she had no doubt that something would be going down soon. Feeling something hit the back of her chair softly, she turned and saw Izzie, another popular wannabe gesture to a crumpled up piece of paper of the floor. Claire pretended to drop her pencil and retrieved the note, opening it she glanced at the neat handwriting;

"You and Bender - so not true right?"

She could write that it wasn't anymore and it would be true, but it would also be implying that there once was. Which is clearly absurd, they had one kiss in that closet and outside on Saturday, and of course the hottest half hour of her life spent in Ruth's car. Felt like another person, another time, a dream. Claire choose to ignore Izzie, as if she even cared. Silence after all, speaks louder than words. The bell rang and Claire gathered her stuff ready to head to the next class. Ready to paint on the smile, hold her head up high and hope that perhaps nobody would notice how fast she was going under.

…………………………………………….

Allison sat in the art room staring at her painting. Something looked different. She couldn't figure out what though and so far, she had been sat here for twenty minutes studying the thing. It might be nothing, after all the picture wasn't of anything, it was just colors and patterns, but she did every brush stroke carefully, put so much heart into it, and looking at it now, it was different. She decided to dig out some her other paintings which were gathering dust in the storeroom. Allison started new paintings all the time, always promising to go back to finish the previous, so there were about half a dozen abandoned projects of hers that she wanted to see. She switched the light on in the room and stepped in. It smelt of turpentine and fresh paint, browsing through the paintings, she finally came across hers. They were all stored in a container which she dragged out and opened, pulling out each piece in there and laying them across the counter. She stepped back and looked at them, they were different alright. Somebody had been in there, touched her paintings, her heart and did this to them. Most of them were just splattered with paint, to an observer; they could have looked like that all along. But Allison wasn't going mad, across her favorite, naturally, somebody had painted the word 'Whore' in big angry red letters. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes, she heard the door creak and Miss Moore, her art teacher walked in. She stood behind Allison observing the vandalised works.

"I don't know what to say"

"I, I didn't" Allison couldn't speak; she continued to look at her pictures.

"I'm amazed, it's remarkable" The teacher walked over the pictures and studied them carefully, picking up the painting that was written on and setting down on her desk.

"What?" Allison turned and looked at her, she was digging out her glasses and really looking the piece,

"I knew you were good but, Allison this is a whole new level. A little controversial perhaps, but I'm sure we can get around that"

"Get around what, I didn't do that" Allison felt her hurt, give way to confusion, who would do this, and why was this women acting like that, it was ruined.

"This is the one we have to enter" Miss Moore, looked up, "You'll win for sure, look at the anger and the emotion, who could ignore this? I'll just go get the forms"

Allison, speechless, watched her leave the room, then she turned to look at her newest project, the most positive thing she had ever created, the one she wanted enter into the art show. She wanted that piece to represent her; she had wanted to share that painting. It chilled her to think people would see the other painting, somebody with so much hate had done that to it, and it wasn't her. She had thought the worst thing in the world was to be ignored. Now she knew better. It was this.

……………………………………………………………

The table was awkwardly silent. Brian didn't challenge the eerie quietness, he merely sat, eating his lunch searching the girls faces for clues. Andy however, was nowhere near that subtle.

"What's up with you two? Time of the month or something? Geez"

Brian sucked in his breath, he didn't know much about the mysteries of women, but even he know how big a mistake Andy had just made. He braced himself for the girl's response. However there was nothing. Allison looked like she was concentrating hard to appear normal. She even smiled at Andy's remark, clearly not hearing what he said, just smiling at the sound of his voice.

Claire was slightly more with them, she shot Andy a sarcastic glance, but even she couldn't muster the energy to shout at Andy for the sexist remark.

Allison couldn't tell the others. She didn't want to be seen as some victim, a person that couldn't fight her own battles. She was feeling more secure in herself since Saturday, but she couldn't bear to tell them that somebody had done this. That somebody saw her that way.

Claire was worried, worried about going home, worried about going to the afternoons classes, worried about missing the prom committee meeting that she was meant to be leading. Worried about John, worried. She was sick of it. Life was weighing heavily upon her at the moment.

Andy looked around the table again.

"So where's Bender?" He took a big bite of his sub, and looked around expectantly. Claire winced.

Brian groaned, and shoved Andy lightly, would he ever shut up?


	18. Escape route

**So here's chapter eighteen, I think I'm getting my muse back. Hope this is okay, and let me know what you think. Any input, good or bad would be appreciated just so I know people like where I'm taking this. Thanks x**

"Thanks guys" Claire stepped out of Andy's car, closed the door and turned to face her house.

"Do you want me to come in with you? Or you just stay at mine?" Allison spoke softly, she didn't want Claire to go home and face things she couldn't handle right now. Claire turned round and smiled sadly;

"No, it's okay; it's something I think I need to face alone. I'll phone you later, promise."

"You better" Allison shot a final concerned glance in Claire's direction before Andy drove away.

Claire took a deep breath, turned the door handle and walked into the hallway. Suitcases, two of them were neatly stacked by the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello?" Claire closed the door gently behind her, looking for any signs of activity. A noise from upstairs made her turn her head. Her heart sank when she saw her mother looking down at her.

"Oh, it's you" Claire's mother, drink in hand, descended down the stairs, scanning Claire distainfully with eyes that seemed far too glazed over for so early in the afternoon.

"What are these?" Claire gestured to the suitcases.

"Your Father has decided he's had enough, he's leaving. Actually no, he's already left" Paula Standish walked dismissively past Claire into the kitchen, she starting searching for something. "I know this must be devastating," She called back to Claire "Him being your favourite and all, but it's not my fault."

"How can it not be your fault?" Claire, feeling disbelief at what her mother was saying, followed her mother into the kitchen, "How can it possibly not be your fault. You drove him away!" Disbelief gave way to anger, sadness and fear. It was as if somebody had thought of the worst possible thing and made it happen. He couldn't be gone.

"I drove him away, of course, big bad me" Paula laughed quietly to herself, "My fault, of course."

"It had to be, I heard you, I heard you fighting, I heard you smashing plates at him, it was you" Claire leaned against the wall for support, the tears had started and she couldn't stop them. She tried desperately to maintain her composure in front of her mother, not to let her win. But the tears wouldn't stop running. Life in this household would be unbearable without him. She didn't want to hear any more, her mother was refilling her glass and muttering manically to herself.

"You want to know why he left, what you would have heard if you had stuck around?" Paula turned, took a sip of her drink and looked at her crumbling daughter. She almost felt sorry for Claire, almost wanted to reach out, but she knew their relationship was far past that. That Claire hated her. "He had an affair"

"What?" Claire sniffed and gave her mother a confused look "You're lying"

"No, honestly darling, four years. She's pregnant. Congratulations, you're going to have a brother or sister. He said the marriage was over years ago, that we both knew it. Guess I missed the fucking memo"

"No…" Claire, back against the wall slid slowly toward the floor, bringing her knees up to her chest and trying to digest the information. She had to be lying.

"Yes, get used to it. You and I were never good enough for him, as soon as your brother left the cracks appeared"

Paula wished she could say something better, but she could only feel anger. Anger at her husband for leaving, anger at Claire for still talking his side, for the look on Claire's face; how devastated she was to come home and find her father leaving and not her mother. She finished her drink and crouched down by Claire,

"He left an hour ago, he's moving in with her, getting divorced. He didn't even once mention taking you with him, so I guess you're stuck here. Poor Claire." Paula rose, took the bottle of Vodka and headed back upstairs to try and numb the pain some more.

Claire watched her mothers departing figure. Fear welled in her chest, it couldn't be true. She was the centre of her fathers universe how could he not even mention her. She rubbed her eyes, staining her hand with black mascara and willed the tears to stop. Why wouldn't they stop? Clearly she and her mother weren't good enough, that's what hurt the most. Her mother had tarnished Claire, her father didn't want her. Another woman, another home. Destroying this one and moving on. He knew what her mother was like, how could he go and leave her.

Claire shakily stood and walked to the bottom of stairs, she heard her mother sobbing, deep, anguished cries.

What could she possibly do? She didn't want to have all the knowledge. Ignorance was bliss. She couldn't remember the last time she had truly felt care free. The past couple of days stretched out, Saturday and any time before that seemed like so long ago. Then she remembered; the last time she felt good, excluding any contact with John, because that wasn't exactly a solution, was Saturday afternoon, sat in a library, high on pot. That was what she needed. Screw liquor, screw talking about her problems, again. She wanted that mellow, relaxed feeling; she had never experienced anything like it. She stood once more and swallowed a lump in her throat as her gaze fell on the suitcase. Calling John was out of the question, but she knew where she could easily get some drugs, and although it wasn't the most desirable place to spend an afternoon anything was better than staying here. With the sound of smashing glass and more cries ringing in her ears, Claire quietly closed the door, one solitary tear running down her cheek and set off.

………………………………….

Claire wrapped her coat tightly around her as the March wind whipped at her cheeks. She felt a little bubble of anxiety, the pot heads were mostly harmless slackers, all mouth and no trousers, so to speak. Johns crowd. She prayed he wasn't there; she couldn't get what she wanted then; would be forced to go back to that house unprepared.

She turned the final corner, the school looming ever closer to her. She knew the potheads hung out under the bleachers, a blush spread across her cheeks, remembering the last time she was at the bleachers.

"Uh excuse me?" Claire approached the most decent looking of the group. And looking at him, even that was a stretch.

"Hey princess," Spikes eyes lit up, what was she doing here? "What can we do for you?" he gestured around the group, alerting everyone to her presence.

"I need some stuff, can you help me?" Claire preyed her face wasn't giving her away, she had no idea what she doing. Hell, what was she doing?

"What?" Spike snorted, "You richies like a smoke huh? Who would have thought?"

"No richies," Claire eyed the boy "Just me, now can you help?"

"We don't have any" Spike looked at her, was this chick for real, she didn't look she was messing, she looked rough, and if she was who he thought she was, then something must have happened to her.

"Seriously?" Claire felt her heart sank, she knew she shouldn't be here, shouldn't be looking to use drugs to escape problems that would never go away overnight, but she had had one taste, and now she wanted more.

"I can tell you how to get some though, for the right price"

"How?" Claire looked hopefully at him, money wasn't an issue, she was prepared, the mood she was in, to give this boy whatever it was he wanted,

"We get it from this guy; we can let him know to expect you. He usually likes to meet at the park downtown, if we tell him around six, that cool?" Spike looked at her, testing her. Surely she would say no, most chicks would run a mile by now. Hell even he wouldn't meet the guy, Bender always went to pick up the pot, and even he came back a little sore sometimes.

"What time?" Claire looked at spike, he said nothing. "What time?" Claire pleaded with him.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely"

"Then around six"

"Done" Claire turned and walked a few steps, glad to getting out of there.

"Ahem" A voice from behind her called back

"Oh right. How much?" She looked at Spike with disgust, his palm held outwards, expecting payment, as if he were actually doing her a favour. Parasite.

"Twenty bucks" Replied Spike, expecting her to protest.

"Whatever" Claire threw a twenty dollar bill in his direction and strutted away. Her skin was crawling from being around that boy.

………………….

Spike turned and looked at the rest of the group, all them looking as dumbfounded as he felt.

"Am I smoking some bad shit or did that really just happen? Holy shit"

All of a sudden Spike felt a hand grab his shirt collar and he was pulled roughly to his feet. He found himself face to face with the angry eyes of John Bender.

"You got one chance and you better tell me the truth, what did she want?"

"Hey man, nothing to do with us. The chick wanted some weed, we told her where she can get some, chill"

"You did what?" Bender roared at Spike "You sent her to see him? Do you know what he'll do to her? You fucking shit, what time?"

Spike said nothing, frozen to the spot.

John grabbed his shirt and positioned his fist ready for the punch.

"What fucking time? He asked slowly through clenched teeth.

"Six" Spike said quietly.

"You are scum" John let him go and pushed him. "Scum" He started running after Claire. As soon as john had gone a safe distance, Spike shouted back;

"Your scum too! We're all fucking scum man!"

John scanned the park, he couldn't see her. He could have punched Spike, what sort of person sends a defenceless girl like Claire to a shady part of town, a park full of potheads, smack heads and people with little or no morals. She would be dead meat, here alone. He paced furiously, close to where he knew Claire needed to be. What the hell was she doing anyway? Stupid bitch, didn't she know how dangerous this was, how naïve could you be? The world was a cruel fucking place; you had enough shit without walking into a big pile like she was about too. He sat down on a bench, he had to have gotten here first, he had run, used all the shortcuts, it wasn't even a quarter to six.

Then he saw her. She was walking around, trying her hardest to not look intimidated by what she was seeing all around her, shadowy figures, people passed on benches. It was already getting dark and she was in an unfamiliar part of town, far away from home. Wherever that was.

John walked quietly, he quickly caught up to her, knew the whole 'dragging her away kicking and screaming approach' wouldn't go down well with Claire. He tapped her lightly on the shoulder, felt her body freeze and tense as she prepared herself to turn around. She slowly turned around and came face to face with John. Her breathing became shallow and he saw tears form in her eyes.

"You wanna get out of here?" he asked her softly.


	19. The beginning

**Only three years in the making. Rated 'M' for VERY mature content (Just to be on the safe side, lol) I'm a little out of practice so please be kind with reviews!**

Clare awakened and opened her eyes slowly. Uncurling herself from her sleeping position she attempted to sit up yet found herself weighed down. Still ever so slightly sleepy, she removed Johns arm from it's position around her waist. Free from his grasp, she twisted around on the bed and watched him sleep. That ever present snarl gone and his features softened, John slept on, oblivious to Claire's stare. She watched as he breathed in and out, watched the movement of his bare torso, up and down. Followed with her eyes the thin line of hair from his belly button to his…..well. She traced it lightly, fluttering over it with her fingertips, not wanting to wake him. A cool wave of an emotion that she couldn't quite identify washed over her. Panic perhaps. Fear? She didn't know. She knew that she hadn't gotten drunk or high yesterday, but she must have been under the influence of something…..How had she gotten here?

………………………………

As John walked, Claire took big strides trying her best to keep up with him. He strode faster and faster, only slowing down every now and again to check Claire was behind him. He couldn't quite bring himself to talk to her, or even look her in the eye, but he still needed to know she was safe.

She didn't know how he knew where to find her, but he had a knack of showing up when she needed him. She wondered if this was a good thing, she had never before considered herself in need of saving, but then, what before in life had truly threatened her safety. She didn't know what fate would have awaited her had John not showed up.

She had only wanted an escape. She didn't think about it, she was tired thinking. She felt an odd sense of invincibility, like nothing could penetrate her enough to hurt her. She felt numb. She hadn't thought she was in any danger, she just assumed she'd hand over the money, they'd give her the drugs and she would walk away. At the point when more and more boys started emerging from the trees and from around corners and shadows that a brief wave of panic rose within her. She told herself to look steely, look hard and unaffected. Show no fear. She considered her options, she could run, she could tough it out or she could shout. She couldn't see a clear path. Shit.

It was at that point she felt a hand on her shoulder, and just when she was wondering if she could turn round quick enough to give the person a swift kick in the balls, John whispered in her ear.

"Come with me"

He took her hand, took the drugs from whoever that guy was and strode past the crowd of boys. Claire kept her hand down, her gaze focused on their interlocking hands. His rough hands engulfing hers in a firm grip.

Once they were safely out of the park, John dropped her hand and started to walk.

"What were you thinking" He stopped walking and turned to face Claire, gesticulating wildly with his hands. He started to walk away once more.

"I wasn't" Claire replied bluntly

"Evidently"

"How did you know?" Claire grabbed his arm, tried to slow him down

"Spike said. I could kill him, he knows what those guys are like and he let you….."

"I do have a mind of my own" Claire felt indignant, didn't like the thought that John saw her as weak.

"God, don't I know that" John faced her, his voice softened "But your so naïve"

"I'm not, I knew exactly what I wanted, and I knew that was where to get it, what's so naïve about that?"

"Everything"

"Well I'm okay right?"

"But Claire" John lowered his voice "You so nearly weren't. Those guys are animals."

Claire lowered her head. Finding no answers, she shrugged her shoulders. John seemed to accept this and decided not to push the issue any further. He knew all about doing stupid things.

"So it's almost dark, do you want me to walk you home?"

"No"

"Too ashamed to be seen with me?" John asked, one eyebrow cocked, making an honest question seem like a wisecrack.

"You know I'm not" repiled Claire quietly

"Do I?" John, muttered quietly, under his breath.

"You should" Claire slowly reached out and took his hand in hers. John let her do this, but stopped walking and looked at their entwined hands. He looked up and addressed Claire.

"Then…I mean it's getting late. Where do you want me to take you?"

"What, like you have better things to do?"

"Seriously princess, where do you want to go"

It wasn't that John didn't want to spend time with her, but he wasn't good at this. He didn't know what she needed, or if he could give it to her. She seemed okay, he expected her to be shaken and fragile after what she had nearly done, but she seemed to have inner reserves of strengh that kept surprising him.

"You know The Greenfields?"

"The hotel" John spoke slowly, what was she getting it?

"Yeah…I wanna go there" Claire spoke quietly but confidently "I have a credit card, and god knows, nobodys going to notice me missing"

"Okay, come on, I'll walk you there"

"Would you stay with me?" Claire addressed John shyly, what was she doing? She pleaded silently for him to get her hint.

"Claire, I don't know if that's what you really need, and besides, they wouldn't let someone like me in a place like that"

"Someone like you?"

"Yeah" John looked down at his self, the torn jacket, the ripped jeans "Someone like me"

"John" Claire spoke sharply "You have to get over that, you're worth a million times more than half the guys at school"

"Yeah right" John sniggered.

"Right" Claire affirmed "Besides, we could both be dressed in garbage sacks and it wouldn't matter, my dad's a big customer, they wouldn't dare turn me away"

"And wouldn't they tell daddy dearest that his little girl checked in with a boy?" John teased Claire, she had to be bluffing.

"Believe me, I'm the least of my father's priorities, Now are we going?"

"You seriously want me to come with you" John looked at Clare's face, looking for a hint of a joke, choosing to disbelieve her because what she was implying made him feel… he couldn't describe, unsettled.

"I'm serious. Stop making excuses. Come with me" Trying to draw upon her earlier courage, she reached for John's hand, intertwining her fingers with his and holding them tight. It had been a snap decision, the words tumbling out her mouth, but the more she thought about it, the more she knew this was what she wanted. She didn't need to find her escape in drugs, perhaps he was already here, and maybe he needed a vacation from reality too.

"Okay" Decision made, John gripped Claire's hand in return as they walked towards their destination.

……………….

John opened the door to their room, turned the lights on and looked around.

"Holy shit"

Claire walked past him from behind, and grinned at John.

"How can you afford this?"

"Trust me, my Dad wont see this on his bill, he's been booking a lot of hotel rooms lately, what's one more? Claire walked around the room inspecting it, she wondered if he could hear her heart. How could he not?

John shut the door behind him. Ignoring the nervous feeling plaguing him, he tried to maintain as cool a demeanour as possible.

Claire continued to look around. Scared but relishing the tension between the two of them, she stopped walking and sat down on the bed. John was standing by the door, seemingly afraid of walking any further.

"I'm going to take a shower, just chill out okay?" Claire couldn't believe how apprehensive John looked.

"Okay, I'll try, not used to such luxury surroundings, you know?" John kicked off his boots and headed toward the minibar.

"Take whatever, I wont be long"

Claire closed the bathroom door behind her. What was she thinking. Try telling the Claire of two weeks ago that she would be in a hotel room with John Bender. Try telling the Claire of this morning. And never did she think in this situation, one which she didn't imagine happening for a while yet, would she have to be the one to take charge. But she understood why.

She peeled off her clothes and turned on the shower. Stepping underneath the water, the steam built up around her and she turned face on into the spray. The butterflies flew around her stomach and down her legs. She'd never felt anything so powerful. She turned the water off and stepped out, the cold air hitting her and sending chills down her spine. She grabbed a towel and dried herself off and after some debate put her clothes back on. A robe would be a little too daring.

She brushed her hair, cleared a little circle in amongst the steam fogging up the mirror and looked at her self. She would need to do some redefining after tonight. Tease no longer, Virgin no more. Popular? Nope. What remained? She studied her face, what was left that she could identity as being her. Perhaps she shouldn't be sad, a change was long overdue.

She opened the door and peered around, John was walking around the large room, studying all the little details and pictures, in awe of the niceness of it all. Looking, and Claire hated chilches but this was so apt, like a fish out of water.

"None of it matters you know"

Claire's voice startled John.

"Come sit" Claire patted the bed beside her.

"You know Claire, we don't need to do anything" John seemed reluctant go anywhere near the vicinity of the bed.

"I know" Claire looked at him and patted the bed once more

John sat beside her.

"Yeah, but I'm still going to" Claire flashed him a wicked smile. She brushed a few stray bits of hair out of her way, and leaned him to kiss him softly on the lips. John responded hungrily, his hand cupped her face, a display of tenderness that only she knew he was capable of. They fell back on the bed and rolled so that John was on top of her. They kissed for what seemed like forever. Claire softly moaned as John kissed her lips, her eyelids, her ear, her hair. The buffterflies exploded. She drank him in, his smell, a combination of the mints he'd obviously just eaten and an indescribable smell of boy, the realness of his body pressed against hers, his tongue brushing against hers, his hair falling between them. She hadn't felt so alive, so divine since god knows when. John eventually slowed down and pulled back slightly. He cocked his head to the side, panting slightly and looked at her, trying to figure out what the change was.

"What?" Claire laughed, feeling self conscious

"Nothing" John stood and held out his hands on help her up

"Are you sure about this?" John looked Claire in the eye, looking for any trace of uncertainty in her face. He saw none

In response, Claire lifted her arms. John slowly lifted her top off, throwing it into a corner of the room, he kissed her forehead, moving down to her lips, then her neck, her throat and her stomach. Claire breathed in, feeling like she was out of her body looking down.

John returned to her, wrapped his arms around her almost bare torso and pulled her to him, kissing her urgently. She felt him against her, every inch of him. Finding the courage, Although inexperienced, she somehow knew what to do, and took off his jacket before lifting his vest over head.

Feeling shy, she looked him up and down. She reached out a hand and touched him. Softy running the back of her hand down his face, and tracing a line down his bare chest. He was toned and almost hairless except for that one line of hair that started at his belly button and ran down into the waistband of his jeans. Her hand lingered at that waistband before she undid the top button. Feeling his gaze on her she slowly undid the zip. She looked up at him. His eyes full of questions. Both of them relishing a tender touch, something that for John in particular, had been missing too long.

John slowly reached out and undid the zip to her skirt, making sure he gave her enough time to change her mind, he watched as her skirt fell to her floor. Held his breath as she took a step out of it toward him. She was so beautiful, her skin was fair and unblemished, compared to his that was scarred and bruised.

She turned around let him unhook her bra, then pulled back the covers to the bed and almost shyly, crawled in. John removed his jeans, and then joined her. He pulled her close to him and began to kiss her again. He felt her hand brush against him and he guided her hand. As Claire began to caress, John groaned and saw her smile slightly, amazed at the effect her touch had. John removed her hand, kissed her once more and then helped her out of her panties. He paused one more time to give Claire space to change her mind. Without skipping a beat, she impatently pulled John toward her, needing to feel his touch. As he slowly traced a path up her thigh, Claire though she might explode with longing, This was so alien to anything she had ever felt before but she knew that she didn't want it to stop. As his find finally reached it's destination, Claire's eyes widened. Powerful sensations flooded through her. God, why had she never done this before? Claire looked at John.

"I'm ready"

…………………….

Feeling Claire's gaze upon him, John stirred. The sunlight peered though the thin curtains. Claire was sat up, the cotton sheet wrapped around her, her hair dishelleved and every trace of make up gone.

Wordlessly, John opened his eyes and drank in the sight of her. God, it was, he couldn't describe it. He had built so many walls, never thought that he would find someone who would actually care enough to spend their time getting to know him. With Claire it had been effortless. He found him self in that detention, found himself wanting to stick up for her when Andy started ribbing her. He didn't know why he was drawn to her, still didn't, but he was so thankful she felt the same. He had so many bad things in his life and now he had her. And he hated all that chick flick bullshit but the thought of her, that was his. And no amount of punches and put downs and dirty looks could take that away from him. And she had let him in too.

He looked at her, saw her blush as he deliberately looked her slowly up and down.

"Morning princess" John couldn't stop the grin spreading across his face.

"Hey" Claire tried to pull the sheet up a little further

"Little late for modesty don't you think?"

"Yeah" Claire looked sad

"Hey" John sat up facing her "You don't regret it?"

"Oh no" Claire replied hurridly "No"

"Then…?" John tucked a stray bit of hair behind his ear. The diamond in his ear glimmered.

"No, last night was amazing. I guess it's the good girl complex. I used to judge girls who slept about and now look at me" Claire seemed distressed.

"Claire" Fighting to keep a straight face, John addressed Claire "What we did, it wasn't just sex, not for me. I've slept with girls before, but it was never like that. Never. That was so much more, there's nothing wrong with it when you feel so much for the other person. Or is it just me?"

"It's just you. I just used you for the sex I'm afraid". Claire grinned, reassured.

"Wanna use me some more?" John raised that eyebrow, lowered the sheet to beneath his torso.

"We cant" Claire repiled, although she sure wanted to.

"Give me one good reason?"

"School"

"I said a good reason"

"Seriously" Claire wanted her life to get back into some semblance of normality. Whatever that was

"Well you can go, I'll just chill here" John pulled the sheets back up and snuggled back into bed.

"How about we go shower together?"

John threw back the sheets and headed wordlessly towards the bathroom. Claire watched his naked ass go. Not bad. Not bad at all.

………………………………

Claire and John checked out of the hotel and headed towards school. John grabbed Clare's hand and interlocked his fingers with hers firmly.

"School seriously?" John spoke to Claire, really not wanting to spend his day there. The morning started off so well.

"Yeah. I mean, I want to graduate this year don't you"

Not exactly high on my list of priorities"

"If you ever want to make anything of yourself, it's a good start"

"You saying I'm not good enough?" John challenged Claire

"Oh please, It would be an acheivment for yourself, not for me"

"Oh" John smiled.

"Look, this, what are we?" Claire stole a sideways glance at John

"Does it need a category?" John tested Claire

"No, but I just want to know where I stand, some certainty about it"

"Well, I know this for certain, I don't want to be without you" John saw Claire smile out of the corner of his eye

"So that makes us?"

"Yeah."

"Oh Okay" Claire stopped and softly kissed his cheek

"The kids at school are going to love this" John sniggered

"Fuck the kids at school" John looked at Claire, was he a bad influence?

"You going to be so sure about that when we get there?"

"John" Claire spoke lightly "I'm always going to be sure, I think I've got it right for the first time in a long while. I'm only going to care about what the important people think.

Claire was only human though and as she and John approached the school, she felt his grip loosen, giving her the opportunity to pull away, She merely gripped tighter. Trying to ignore the confused looks around them, John and Claire, hand in hand, climbed the steps and went into school.


End file.
